Verschollen
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Teela ist es leid, dass Adam sich vor jedem Kampf drückt. So verhält sich ihrer Meinung nach kein zukünftiger König. Sie hatte es eigentlich nur gut gemeint. Denn schließlich bildet sich doch der Charakter mit jedem Kampf und mit jedem Training. Wie konnte es nur so schief gehen?
1. Kapitel 1 - Kein Tag wie jeder andere

Ihr Kopf pochte.  
Das war nicht der einzige Körperteil, der schmerzte, aber das war das Erste, was sie bemerkte.  
Sie versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Die Lider waren ganz verklebt. Auch ihre anderen Körperteile meldeten sich allmählich zurück. Es gab quasi keine Stelle, die nicht wehtat. Sie konnte nur Einstufungen feststellen zwischen "aushaltbar" und "eventuell irreparabel geschädigt".  
Es kostete sie alle Kraft, nicht in Panik zu geraten.  
Stattdessen schaltete sich ein angelernter Automatismus ein. Die erste Lektion aus ihrer Gardelaufbahn: Konzentration auf das, was geschehen ist. Sie sammelte die Erinnerungsbruchstücke zusammen.  
Der Tag hatte relativ ruhig angefangen...

Sie hatte das Frühstück ausnahmsweise mit ihren Soldaten eingenommen.  
Manchmal tat es ihr ganz gut, mit ihresgleichen zusammen zu sein. Auch wenn das Frühstück für die Soldaten recht kurz getaktet war und es mehr ein hektisches Hineinschaufeln von Nahrungseinheiten war, bei denen Geschmack und Konsistenz zweitrangig waren.  
Solche Tage hielten sie auf dem Boden.  
So sehr sie auch die Mahlzeiten mit dem königlichen Paar genoss und die feinen Speisen liebte, die selbst schon zum Frühstück gereicht wurden, es lenkte sie doch oft nur ab, sowohl von ihren Aufgaben, als auch von ihrem sozialen Stand. Sie war eine Soldatin durch und durch, und oft fühlte sie sich eher ausgehalten als akzeptiert.  
Bei den Soldaten ging es oft grob zu, auch wenn sie sich in ihrer Anwesenheit zu benehmen versuchten, schließlich war sie ihr Hauptmann. Ausgelassen schäkern... Nicht auf die Etikette achten... Das war manchmal ganz erfrischend, auch wenn sie sich anschließend vor dem König erklären musste, warum sie denn beim Essen gefehlt hatte. Auch von ihrem Vater setzte es den einen oder anderen Kommentar. Er verstand ihr Verhalten, aber er billigte es nicht.  
Sie nahm es hin.  
Manchmal brauchte sie eine Pause von den hochnäsigen Adligen, die manches Mal zu Gast waren, und sie von oben bis unten beurteilten, ihr Benehmen und jedes ihrer Worte auf die Waage legten. Sie redete oft wie ihr der Mund gewachsen war. Das gefiel den Adeligen meist überhaupt nicht.  
Wenn sie ihre Meinung äußerte, wurde sie von den Gästen selten ernst genommen und mit einem Kommentar abgespeist, der immer auf ihren sozialen Stand deutete.  
Davon konnte sie nur ein gewisses Maß ertragen bis ihr der Kragen platzte, und sie schließlich die nächsten Tage fern blieb von jeglichen Zusammenkünften im königlichen Speisesaal.

Dies war einer dieser Tage.  
Und er war wie immer eng verplant. Es sollte ein guter Tag werden.  
Sie wollte die neuen Anwärter begutachten. Der neue Jahrgang fing dieses Jahr schon mit den Fünfzehnjährigen an, was sie sehr befürwortete.  
In dem Alter würden sie schneller lernen können. Sie selbst war 14 Jahre alt gewesen, als sie schon ihre erste eigene Einheit befahl. Es waren zwar nur ihre eigenen Altersgenossen, aber sie war so stolz auf sich gewesen, als sie den Rang erhalten hatte.  
Die erste Trainingseinheit war bis zum zehnten Glockenschlag geplant. Bis dahin würde sich die Anzahl der Anwärter erfahrungsgemäß auf die Hälfte reduzieren. Sie würde die Neuen erbarmungslos schinden und freute sich jetzt schon darauf.  
Danach war ihre tägliche Übung mit dem Prinzen angesetzt.  
Sie fragte sich schon zum Frühstück, ob er dieses Mal pünktlich sein oder ob er die Stunde wieder ausfallen lassen würde, wieder mit einer schamlosen Ausrede auf den Lippen, nur um den Tag faulenzend am See zu verbringen.  
Sein immenses Desinteresse an seinen zukünftigen Aufgaben und seine Fahrlässigkeit bezüglich seiner Fitness brachten sie nicht das erste Mal zur Weißglut. Seit wann hatte er seine Aufgaben und sein Bemühen um Ansehen unter seinen Leuten so schleifen lassen?  
Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis selbst der König mit seiner Geduld am Ende sein würde.  
Sie warnte Adam fast täglich davor, und mittlerweile landete auch jede verpasste Einheit, jedes Fehlverhalten in ihrem Bericht, der auf direktem Wege auf dem Schreibtisch des Königs landete.  
Bisher hatte er dies immer mit einem Lächeln abgetan.

Sie seufzte.  
Adam hatte ein solches Glück in seinem Leben. Er musste sich keine Gedanken um seine nächsten Mahlzeiten machen, oder wo er die Nacht verbringen würde. Er sollte froh sein und sein Glück zu schätzen wissen. Stattdessen versäumte er den Unterricht, gerade so wie es ihm passte, um seine Zeit dann mit Faulenzen zu verschleudern.  
Auch an diesem Tag wollte er sich vor ihr drücken. Sie war ohnehin schon geladen nach der Einheit mit den Anwärtern. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, die erste Einheit würde sie erschöpfen, hatte er falsch gedacht. Das hatte sie nur warm gemacht.  
Er war ausnahmsweise pünktlich gewesen, was sie anfangs schon misstrauisch stimmte.  
Dann kam seine Ausrede. Er wollte sie unbedingt zu einer Trainingseinheit außerhalb der Palastmauern überreden. Rein zufällig nahe des Sees, an dem Cringer und er immer fischten und faul in der Sonne dösten bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit.  
So leicht sollte er ihr diesmal nicht entwischen können! Also willigte sie ein.  
Dass er ein Bein leicht steif nachzog, schien sie sich nur einzubilden. Er hatte bestimmt nur zu lange irgendwo auf seinem faulen Hintern gesessen und das Bein war ihm dabei eingeschlafen.

Der Tag war nicht viel anders als sonst verlaufen, also wie konnte er so katastrophal enden?  
"Denk nach, Teela!" schalt sie sich.  
Sie war ihm in den Wald gefolgt, fest der Überzeugung, dass er sie doch noch irgendwie austricksen wollte.  
Dann verlief alles ganz schnell.  
Adam täuschte irgendwelche Schmerzen vor. Zumindest hielt er sich krampfhaft den Kopf und war ganz plötzlich der Meinung, dass Castle Greyskull angegriffen würde. Sie glaubte ihm natürlich kein Wort, benachrichtigte dann aber doch ihren Vater, der keineswegs überrascht wirkte und die Vorbereitungen in vollem Gang zu laufen schienen.  
Sie fragte ihren Vater nicht nach dem warum.  
Man-at-Arms war nicht derjenige, den sie in Frage stellte.  
Über Funk vereinbarten sie einen Treffpunkt. Als sie sich zu Adam umdrehte, konnte sie eben noch seine rote Jacke hinter dem grünen Dickicht verschwinden sehen.  
'Oh, nein! So nicht! Nicht noch einmal!' Wenn sie am Anfang ihrer Übungseinheit sauer war, so war sie nun zornig genug, dass sie ihm den Kopf abbeißen wollte.  
Sie rannte ihm hinterher. Er war erstaunlich schnell. Woher nahm er auf einmal nur diese Kraft her? Bei Wettrennen war er immer der Letzte, der ins Ziel einlief. Sie hatte ganz schöne Mühe, ihn nicht völlig aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
"Adam!" rief sie ihm hinterher. "Wo willst du hin? Der Treffpunkt ist auf der anderen Seite!"  
Doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er rannte einfach weiter.  
'So ein Feigling!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 'Und so was will unser zukünftiger König werden!'  
Beinahe hatte sie ihn am Ärmel. Aber er überraschte sie erneut und wich ihr gekonnt aus wie eine geschmeidige Katze.  
Zweige und Blätter peitschten ihr ins Gesicht. Sie ignorierte die vielen Kratzer, damit sie den Prinzen nicht aus den Augen verlor. Sie war sein Leibwächter. Was bildete er sich bloß darauf ein, dass er sie abhängen wollte.  
Selbst ein Feigling benahm sich nicht so kindisch wie Prinz Adam. Die Angst würde einen nur in die nächste schützende Ecke jagen, in der man sich dann zusammenkauerte. Aber man würde nicht bis ins unendliche fortlaufen.  
"Bleib stehen!" blaffte sie laut.  
Der Weg hatte sie auf eine Lichtung geführt und sie wäre beinahe mit Prinz Adam zusammengestoßen.  
Außer Atem blieb sie stehen, die Hände auf ihre Knie gestützt.  
"Wo hast du das Schwert auf einmal her?" fragte sie und fand, dass die Frage sehr berechtigt gewesen war. Schließlich waren sie ohne Übungswaffen losgegangen und Adam hatte auch vorher kein Schwert umgegurtet.  
Sie verwarf die Frage gleich wieder und packte ihn am Arm. "Wir müssen uns beeilen!" hatte sie ihm zugerufen und jeden weiteren Fluchtversuch seitens des Prinzen unterbunden.  
Dieses Mal würde er mit ihnen kämpfen! Dann würde er vielleicht ihre Beharrlichkeit verstehen, warum er unbedingt fit sein musste, und wenn es auch nur zu so viel reichen würde, dass er Truppen befehligen konnte.  
Diesen Kampf würde er nicht umgehen!

Ihr Vater hatte sie leicht entgeistert angestarrt als sie mit dem Prinzen im Schlepptau am Rendezvouspunkt eingetroffen war.  
"Wo ist He-Man?" hatte sie noch gefragt, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Der Champion von Castle Greyskull war doch sonst immer zur Stelle, wenn es Ärger gab.  
Sie war zu beschäftigt, um etwaige Entschuldigungen aufzunehmen. Dann mussten sie dieses Mal eben ohne He-Man auskommen.  
Das hatten sie schließlich auch schon etliche Male getan, bevor der muskelbepackte Held aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.  
Man-at-Arms übernahm somit die Rolle des Kommandanten.  
"Ram-Man, Stratos, Mekanek, ihr nehmt euch jeweils einen Attackgleiter und eine Einheit mit zehn Soldaten. Teela, du nimmst den Attacktrack und die Scharfschützen. Adam, du kommst mit mir..."  
Das hatte Teela überhaupt nicht gefallen. "Adam kommt mit mir, Vater! Ich bin sein Leibwächter und somit bin ich für ihn verantwortlich."  
Man-at-Arms bedachte seine Tochter mit einem scharfen Blick. "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Du wirst dich mir nicht widersetzen!"  
Angespannt beobachteten die Master die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Vater und Tochter. Keiner wagte es dazwischen zu gehen.  
"Dürfte ich vielleicht auch etwas dazu sagen?" fragte Adam schließlich und grinste verlegen. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.  
"Nein!" fauchte Teela. "Wir bleiben schön zusammen, sonst läufst du am Ende nur wieder weg, und bei deinem Geschick, rennst du in die falsche Richtung und Skeletor direkt in die Arme!"  
Warum ihr Vater den Prinzen mit einem beinahe leidvollen Blick ansah, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.  
Kurzerhand verfrachtete sie Adam auf den Beifahrersitz des Attacktracks.  
Die Scharfschützen hatte sie wortlos ihrem Vater überlassen.  
Und Man-at-Arms hatte sie schließlich damit durchkommen lassen.  
Sie wusste, dass es am Abend eine lautstarke Diskussion deswegen geben würde, aber das war ihr in genau diesem Moment egal gewesen.

Skeletor hatte sich mit einer Armee von Beastmans Ungeheuern vor der Zugbrücke Castle Greyskulls versammelt. Irgend etwas schien anders als sonst. Als sie endlich mit ihren Einheiten angekommen waren, schien Skeletor auf sie gewartet zu haben, anstatt die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und den Schutzschild der Zauberin zu schwächen.  
Danach verschwammen ihre Erinnerungen zu einem nebelhaften Klumpen ohne Zeitgefühl.  
Es war ein Hinterhalt. Das hatten sie zu spät bemerkt.  
Skeletors Schergen hielten sich ungewohnterweise sehr zurück und ließen sich schnell zurückfallen. Die eigentliche Angriffswelle kam von hinten auf sie zu bis sie schließlich eingekesselt waren.  
Die Lage drohte ganz schnell in die falsche Richtung zu kippen.  
Sie kämpfte mit Adam Seite an Seite. Der Prinz überraschte sie mit ungewöhnlichen Paraden und Attacken. Hatte der Junge doch etwas aus ihren Trainingseinheiten mitgenommen. Sie notierte sich das für später, falls es ein später überhaupt geben würde.  
Dann war ein Glitzern unter ihren Füßen erschienen, und Adam und sie fielen hindurch.  
Reflexartig griff sie nach Adams... Kragen? - es war jedenfalls irgendein Stück Stoff gewesen. Sie wollte ihn nicht durch das magische Tor verlieren. Ihr Fall wurde schließlich jäh gestoppt und bevor sie die Bewusstlosigkeit einholen konnte, fühlte sie noch wie kalt es auf einmal war.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Kaltes Erwachen

**Kapitel 2**

 **Kaltes Erwachen**

Es war nicht viel wärmer geworden als sie wieder erwachte, und sie war froh darüber, denn es betäubte größtenteils ihre Schmerzen.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nur langsam kam das Gefühl in ihren Gliedern wieder.

Es waren nicht ihre Hände, die sie anhob. Sie fühlten sich mehr wie plumpes Fleisch an, das an das Ende ihrer Arme geheftet war, und mit dem sie jetzt nach ihrer Stirn griff.

Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Aus ihrer Kehle kam nur ein krächzender Laut, der einen Widerhall nach sich zog.

Eine Höhle?

Oder ein kahler Raum?

Dem unebenen Boden nach zu urteilen, musste sie sich in einer Höhle befinden.

Ihre Augen waren keine große Hilfe. Es war dunkel, und auch nachdem sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sah sie nur verschwommene Schemen.

Etwas Helles beanspruchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Licht?

Nein…

Sie streckte ihre taube Hand danach aus. Es war kein harter Gegenstand… eher weich?

Haare?!

"Adam?" krächzte sie.

Stille folgte.

"Adam! Wach auf!" rief sie lauter.

Das Haarbüschel fing an zu stöhnen und bewegte sich von ihrer Hand weg.

"Was… wo bin ich?" fragte die ihr so bekannte Stimme. Er hörte sich genauso verschlafen an, wie nach einem seiner Ausreißabenteuer, wenn sie ihn dösend am Baum nahe des Sees erwischt hatte.

"Wir sind gefallen… irgendwie… Hast du Schmerzen?"

Das Haarbüschel erhob sich und sie konnte den Schatten eines Gesichtes erkennen.

"Nur mein Kopf, glaube ich. Wo sind wir?" fragte er immer noch benommen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube Skeletor hat uns durch ein Zaubertor geschickt", vermutete sie und dann mit panischer Untermauerung: "Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, Adam!"

Sie hörte Geraschel und leises Schlürfen. Seine Körperwärme strahlte förmlich und sie hätte ihn am liebsten sofort umarmt und nie wieder losgelassen.

"Du bist ja eiskalt." Sie spürte wie seine warmen Hände ihren Körper abtasteten. "Dein Bein ist unter einem Stein eingeklemmt. Ich werde versuchen, ihn hochzuheben." Es folgten angestrengtes Grollen und Gurgeln, doch es bewegte sich nichts. "Der Stein ist zu schwer. Ich schaffe es nicht."

"Funktioniert dein Kommunikator?" fragte sie ihn schließlich und tastete nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Die Armmanschette war weg. Sie musste während des Kampfes durchgebrochen sein oder war ihr beim Sturz abgefallen. "Ich habe meinen verloren."

Die kurzen Signaltöne neben ihr ließen Hoffnung aufkeimen.

Doch dann: "Ich habe keinen Empfang", sagte Adam resigniert.

Sie versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden, der ihr Zurücklassen nicht beinhaltete. Doch so sehr sie sich anstrengte, es fiel ihr keiner ein, und Zeit war ein Luxusgut, das sie beide nicht besaßen.

"Du musst einen Ausgang aus dieser Höhle finden, Adam!" sagte sie und wollte doch nicht dort liegen bleiben.

"Und dich erfrieren lassen, während ich nicht da bin? Kommt nicht in Frage!" protestierte er.

"Du bist der Prinz von Eternia. Du musst einen Weg nach Eternos zurückfinden. Wenn ich dabei draufgehe, ist das kein großer Verlust."

Er streckte fühlend seine Hände aus und landete zunächst auf ihrem Arm und tastete sich dann zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Teela!" rief er.

Seine Hände umrahmten ihr Gesicht und er schüttelte sie leicht.

"Wir kommen hier entweder zusammen raus oder gar nicht!" In seiner Stimme schwang so viel Entschlossenheit mit, die sie ihm bisweilen abgesprochen hatte.

"Red' keinen Unsinn. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du den Stein nicht wegbewegen kannst", sagte sie hoffnungslos. "Ich werde sowieso nicht lange durchhalten. Mir ist so kalt, dass ich meine Glieder kaum noch spüren kann."

Es folgte betretendes Schweigen. Wenn sie seine Hände nicht auf ihrer Schulter spüren würde, hätte sie geglaubt, dass er gar nicht da war und sie ihn sich einfach nur eingebildet hatte.

"Adam?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. "Bitte…"

Sie war froh, dass es so dunkel war, dass man kaum das Gesicht des Gegenüber erkennen konnte - so konnte er wenigstens ihre Tränen nicht sehen. "Such einen Ausweg und hol Hilfe. Ich versuche so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten… Versprochen!" Bei dem letzten Wort brach ihre Stimme ab.

"Ich werde es noch einmal versuchen", hörte sie ihn auf einmal entschlossen sagen, aber außer seinem Ächzen und Stöhnen tat sich gar nichts.

"Adam", fing sie müde an, "bitte spardir deine Kräfte und mach dich auf die Suche ins Freie. Es muss einen Ausgang geben…" Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren wenig überzeugend. "Dann kannst du Hilfe suchen und wieder zurück…"

Auf einmal spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Er verschluckte ihren jämmerlichen Aufschrei. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, doch es war lang genug, um sie endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Sein Atem strich heiß über ihre Wangen.

"Hör mir gut zu", sagte er mit gepresster Stimme. "Ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen, und ich werde einen Ausweg finden, aber mit dir gemeinsam. Der Stein wird gleich kein Problem mehr sein. Aber bevor ich mich darum kümmere, möchte ich, dass du mir zwei Dinge versprichst, hast du verstanden?"

Sie nickte stumm mit dem Gesicht gegen das seine.

"Es wird gleich etwas passieren, das unsere Beziehung zueinander enorm schaden wird. Du wirst wütend sein auf mich, vielleicht wirst du mich auch hassen und nie wieder mit mir sprechen wollen. Aber sei dir gewiss, ich habe es nicht mit Absicht vor dir verheimlicht. Ich musste schwören, es vor jedem geheim zu halten. Das musst du mir glauben."

"Adam?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand. "Was du gleich sehen wirst, darfst du auf keinen Fall weitererzählen. Es muss zwischen uns bleiben. Du darfst es unter keinen Umständen verraten. Versprich es mir!"

"Aber…?"

"Versprich es mir, Teela!" forderte er ernsthaft.

"Ich verspreche es", flüsterte sie verängstigt.

"Es wird unsere Freundschaft auf die Probe stellen. Das zweite Versprechen kann ich dir nicht abnehmen. Es ist mehr eine Bitte. Ich weiß, dass du sehr wütend auf mich sein wirst. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Das liegt in deiner Natur. Aber bitte denk daran, dass ich es dir von Anfang an sagen wollte. Bitte hasse mich nicht dafür."

"Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du einer von Skeletors Schergen geworden bist!"

Er lachte dieses dunkle kehlige Lachen, das ihr sehr bekannt vorkam, aber nicht aus seinem Mund.

"Besser!" sagte er.

Dann entschwand seine Wärme und sie hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten.

"Das wird jetzt etwas hell. Mach am besten die Augen zu", erhielt sie als Warnung.

Doch sie hielt die Augen offen.

"Bei der Macht von Greyskull!" donnerte Adams Stimme durch die Höhle.

Er hielt sein Schwert weiter über seinen Kopf und plötzlich explodierte das Licht hinter ihm und ihr war so als würde sie die alte Ruine von Greyskull hinter ihm stehen sehen. Er wuchs ein gutes Stück, das war bestimmt Einbildung. Sie musste sich den Kopf gestoßen haben beim Sturz. Seine Weste und sein Hemd verschwanden und plötzlich lag die ihr nur zu bekannte Kreuzplatte auf seiner Brust und die Riemen die an seiner Seite entlang und über seine Schultern gingen. Seine Haut war nicht mehr bleich sondern gut gebräunt, und seine Stimme klang auf einmal viel tiefer.

Als das Spektakel vorbei war, sah sie immer noch Sterne und Lichtblitze.

Das musste alles ein Traum sein! Einer, bei den man Schmerzen durchaus fühlen konnte… Genau das war es!

Ganz bestimmt!

"Ich weiß, dass du Schmerzen haben wirst. Aber wenn ich den Stein hochhebe, möchte ich, dass du versuchst, dein Bein wegzuziehen, verstanden?" fragte die tiefe Stimme, die nicht mehr zu Adam gehörte sondern zu He-Man!

Es war so verwirrend.

Sie wollte aus diesem Traum aufwachen!

"Teela, hast du mich verstanden?" fragte die tiefe Stimme.

"Verstanden", krächzte sie tonlos.

He-Man hob den Stein ohne jede Mühe hoch. Sie bemerkte die Schmerzen erst als sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper versuchte, rückwärts aus der Spalte herauszurutschen, in der sich ihr Bein verfangen hatte. Krampfhaft biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, doch das Wimmern in ihrer Kehle ließ sich auch so nicht unterdrücken.

Es krachte genau da, wo sie eben noch gelegen hatte. He-Man musste wohl den Stein wieder fallen gelassen haben. Sie schrie auf als er ihr Bein abtastete.

"Es ist gebrochen", sagte er und strich mit dem Daumen über eine äußerst empfindliche Stelle, während sie immer noch die Lichtblitze vor Augen hatte. "Hast du deine Wurfkugeln dabei?" fragte er schließlich.

Ohne nachzudenken griff sie in ihren Gürtel und zog die dünne Schnur mit den Kugeln an beiden Enden hervor.

"Ich werde das Bein schienen müssen. Es gibt leider nichts, auf das du beißen könntest. Ich werde bis drei zählen und dann dein Bein richten. Wenn's dir hilft, dann beiss in deinen Arm oder deine Faust. Ist besser als sich einen Zahn abzubrechen…" Sie fühlte seine starken Hände an ihrem Bein und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sich loszuwinden. Gegen seine Hände kam sie natürlich nicht an. Er drückte ihre Hüfte stattdessen in den Boden und machte sie damit bewegungsunfähig. "Bei drei…"

Sie nickte angstvoll, obwohl er sie sicherlich nicht sehen konnte bei der Dunkelheit.

Sie kannte den Schmerz, der kommen würde und sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und wie ein Mädchen anfangen zu weinen. Deswegen entschied sie sich, in die Faust zu beißen und den Schrei so gut es ging hinunterzuschlucken.

"Eins…"

Sie wurde panisch und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Zwei…"

Er ließ die drei aus und es knackte als er die Knochen wieder gerade rückte.

Das war zu viel auf einmal.

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und übergab sich.

'Wirklich ganz grazil, Teela!' schalt sie sich selbst und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

Doch all das störte He-Man relativ wenig. Sie fühlte etwas Kaltes an ihrem Bein. Dann verstand sie es. Er schiente ihr Bein mit seinem Schwert.

"Das wird nicht viel helfen. Aber somit wird es nicht noch schlimmer verrutschen", erklärte er.

"Adam?" fragte sie unter schwerem Atem.

"Was ist?" fragte He-Man.

Sie hatte inständig gehofft, dass die richtige Stimme antworten würde. Aber das tat sie nicht.

"Wie…?" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese Frage formulieren sollte, ohne dass sie falsch klang.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", wich er ihr aus. "Ich werde sie dir erzählen, wenn wir einen Weg nach draußen gefunden haben."

"Du meinst, wenn du einen Ausweg gefunden hast. Ich bin dir nur eine Last."

Wieder spürte sie seine Hände, erst an ihren Schultern als er sie in eine sitzende Position hochhob, und dann schließlich ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Seine Finger gruben sich dabei in ihren Haaren. Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr dabei auf die Stirn.

"Du bist mir weder eine Last, noch werde ich dich zurücklassen. Ist das endgültig geklärt, Captain!" Dabei handelte es sich um keine Frage. Es blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig als zu nicken.

"Aber was ist mit dir? Was ist mit deinem Kopf? Was…" Sie sprach nicht weiter als er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Wenn ich mich in He-Man verwandle, werden Verletzungen größtenteils durch die Macht Greyskulls geheilt. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen."

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie in seine Arme und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als das passive Bündel zu spielen, das man einfach aufschulterte, obwohl es nur überschüssiger Ballast war.

"Wenn die Schmerzen zu groß werden, sagst du mir bescheid", wieder war dies weder eine Frage, noch eine Option.

Er ging ein paar Schritte.

Die Steine knirschten unter seinen Stiefeln.

Der Weg schien eben zu sein, und doch gab es immer wieder ungesehene Hindernisse, die He-Man beinahe zu Fall brachten.

"Siehst du etwas? Ein Licht oder etwas ähnliches?" fragte er sie schließlich.

"Nein", antwortete sie nach einer Weile. "Lass mich runter", forderte sie ihn schließlich auf.

Er ignorierte sie rigoros und ging einfach weiter.

"Adam, lass mich bitte runter!" sagte sie schließlich mit mehr Nachdruck.

"Teela, ich werde nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren!" sagte er entschieden und hielt sie ein wenig fester als zuvor.

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich zurücklässt, Adam! Ich möchte nur, dass du mich nicht tragen musst. Es ist nur ein Bein gebrochen. Ich kann zumindest humpeln, wenn du mich stützt. So können wir uns wenigstens einen Weg ertasten", erklärte sie und war erleichtert, dass er sie schließlich absetzte und ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte.

"Wenn es dir zu viel wird, sag etwas! Wir können dann eine Pause machen", forderte er sie auf.

Der Tunnel schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Er führte mehr oder weniger nur geradeaus.

Es gab keine Abzweigung, keine Gabelung.

Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass der Tunnel von Hand geschaffen war. Für natürliche Verhältnisse war der Weg zu ebenerdig und zu gleichmäßig hoch. Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten, aufrecht zu stehen.

"Der Tunnel ist verlassen, aber vielleicht haben wir Glück und die Leute, die ihn erschaffen haben, sind ganz in der Nähe", sprach er und riss sie damit aus ihrer Müdigkeit.

Nach einer Weile legte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Lass uns anhalten, bitte", flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die Luft war stickig geworden. Sie vermutete, dass sie in die falsche Richtung liefen. Oder die Schmerzen hatten sie so fest im Griff, dass sich ihre Sinne vernebelten.

He-Man half ihr auf den Boden. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen das kalte Gestein.

"Du musst vorgehen und nach einem Weg suchen", presste sie zwischen angestrengten Atemzügen hervor.

"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Teela!" Er konnte manchmal genauso stur wie sie selbst sein. Dafür hasste sie ihn manchmal, jetzt sogar mehr als sonst.

"Sei nicht dumm! Du musst den Ausgang finden! Ich schaff das nicht mit dem Bein. Mir ist schon die ganze Zeit schwindelig und ich kämpfe gegen die Müdigkeit."

"Ich lasse dich nicht hier zurück, Teela!" beharrte er weiterhin.

Dieses Mal war sie es, die nach seinem Gesicht griff. "Hör mir gut zu. Heute ist ein guter Tag und wir werden nicht sterben. Ich werde hier bleiben und du suchst nach einem Ausweg, sonst werden wir in diesem Tunnel viel zu lange stecken bleiben und vielleicht nie das Tageslicht wiederfinden! Du bist noch so gut wie unverletzt und hast zwei gesunde Beine! Wenn du dich jetzt auf den Weg machst, sind wir schneller hier wieder raus. Ich glaube fest an dich. Du bist doch der stärkste Mann im Universum, also mach auch Gebrauch von deiner Kraft!"

"Wir sollten…"

"…zusammen bleiben. Ja, ich weiß, was die Akademie uns lehrt. Ich bin Captain der königlichen Garde, schon vergessen?"

Er zögerte.

Sie konnte seine Gedanken förmlich rollen hören.

"Die Chance ist hoch, dass ich den Weg nicht mehr zurückfinden werde", wandte er schließlich ein.

"Die Möglichkeit besteht, aber ich glaube nicht daran!" widersprach sie ihm.

"Es kann sein, dass es eine Weile dauern wird…"

"Ich werde mich nicht vom Fleck wegbewegen", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er schwieg.

Sie deutete das als gutes Zeichen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn weiter auf den Weg zu drängen. "Nun geh schon!" Sie zog sein Gesicht heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Versprich mir durchzuhalten!" sagte er mit einer weniger sicheren Stimme.

"Ich geb' mein Bestes", versicherte sie ihm.

Er stand endlich auf, doch seine Schritte zögerten immer noch.

"Ach, Adam…" fing sie an. "Ich liebe dich." Die Worte waren so leise, dass selbst sie sie kaum hören konnte. "Wenn wir hier raus sind, hast du mir eine Menge zu erklären! Das ist noch nicht ausgesessen!"

Er sagte nichts. Stattdessen hörte sie, wie sich seine Schritte von ihr entfernten.

A/N:

Ok, I didn't expect to receive reviews on this one. To be honest I am quite surprised!

So first of all I will explain a little bit about me.

As you can see, I write in german only although I do speak english too. But since english is not my first language, I feel more comfortable with german. Sorry about that!

This second update was so soon because I already had it finished when I uploaded the first chapter. Don't expect another chapter tomorrow ;) I started this fanfiction just a week ago when I had the time for it, but my vacation is over now :(

I will try to update on a regular basis, but I cannot promise that ;)

Hope you liked this chapter though! Read ya next time!


	3. Kapitel 3 - Allein!

**Sorry, guys! Had to edit this one... there was a part in it which was not meant to be in there... I uploaded this chapter from my cellphone... Won't happen again!**

 **Kapitel 3**

 **Allein!**

Sie vergrub ihre Nase in Adams seidigem Haar.

Er und He-Man hatten den gleichen Duft an sich haften. Ein leichter Duft von Zedern- und Sandelholz, Weideblüten und Schilf, untermalt von einer maskulinen Note.

Sie hatte diesen Duft schon immer mit Adam verbunden. Warum roch He-Man also genau so?

Benommen blickte sie ihn an. Statt des freundlichen Lächelns sah sie in die leeren Augenhöhlen des einen Feindes, der ihnen das Leben seit Jahren erschwerte.

Das Gesicht lachte nicht, noch zeigte es sonst irgend eine Gemütsregung.

Nur seine Augenhöhlen glühten rot.

Vor Ekel und Grauen wich sie vor ihm zurück.

Skeletor hatte sie jedoch fest umklammert, und ließ sie nicht los, so sehr sie sich auch gegen ihn stemmte. Das hämische Lachen klingelte in ihren Ohren wie eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung, der sie sich nicht entreißen konnte.

Sie trommelte auf seine blauhäutige Brust ein. Es half nichts. Nur sein Gelächter wurde immer lauter. Tote Krallen umschlungen ihr Handgelenk.

"Schau nur, Miststück, was du angestellt hast!" Er deutete auf ein Stück Land, das sich plötzlich zu seiner Linken erstreckte. Sie standen auf einem Berg und der Abhang befand sich hinter ihr.

Wo waren sie?

Die Situation kam ihr unbekannt vor.

Ängstlich warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Der Abhang ging tief. Tiefer als das Land um sie herum. Es schien ins bodenlose zu verschwinden, so tief, dass sich im Abgrund Nebelschwaden sammelten.

"Du entkommst mir nicht!" Das Knochengesicht war ihr plötzlich ganz nah. Sein Atem stank nach Verwesung und Verbrennung. Ganz so deutlich konnte und wollte sie dies gar nicht erörtern.

Er packte sie mit nur einer Hand am Hals und hob sie mühelos in die Luft. Sie zappelte wie ein frisch gefangener Fisch und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg. Der Griff um ihren Hals war so stark, dass sie nicht den Kopf bewegen und um sich schauen konnte. Ihre Beine hingen über dem Abgrund und unter ihr ging es so weit nach unten, dass sie den Sturz nicht überleben würde.

Sie krallte sich mit aller Kraft in die blaue Haut ihres Gegners.

"Vergiss es, Teela. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!" Sie spürte sein Lachen an ihrem ganzen Körper. Und da war noch etwas. Irgend etwas, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sein Gesicht verschwamm immer wieder vor ihren Augen - fast wie eine Störung auf einem Monitor. Sein Gesicht bekam einen rot gelben Schatten ringsherum, wie eine Aura. Sie verstand nicht, wie es um sie geschehen war. Ihre Gedanken streckten sich nach ihm aus. Sie verließen ihren Körper ganz ähnlich einem verlängerten Arm. Seine Gestalt baute sich in einer anderen Ebene vor ihr auf, eine Ebene, die strahlte und keine greifbare Substanz hatte.

"Was wird das, dummes Gör?" Skeletor schüttelte sich.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Aus ihren Fingern wuchsen Krallen und ihr Arm war mit braunen und schwarzen Federn bedeckt.

In einem günstigen Moment schwang sie ihre Krallen und erwischte den Knochenmann am Arm und auf der Brust.

Skeletor wich vor ihr zurück als hätte sie ihn verbrannt.

Noch im Sturz dachte sie, dass sie jetzt frei wäre. Es ereilte sie ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte.

Angst kannte sie keine mehr.

Sie drehte sich im Sturz um und schlug mit ihren Flügeln. Ihr Körper fühlte sich leicht und doch mächtig an. So voller Leben und Kraft. Ein wunderbares Gefühl!

Sie flog immer höher.

Das erzürnte Geschrei Skeletors verebbte in der Ferne.

Sie flog so schnell sie konnte. Dabei stellte sie gar nicht in Frage, dass sie flog und wieso es ihr so natürlich vorkam.

Der Wind umschmiegte ihre Flügel wie eine freudige Umarmung.

Alle Sorgen fielen von ihr ab wie jahrelang getragene Fesseln. Ihr Geist war unbeschwert und freute sich auf ihr Zuhause.

Ihr Zuhause… Der Gedanke klang seltsam, und sie wusste nicht warum.

Ihr Ziel kam in Sicht.

Dabei war es nicht der königliche Palast.

Es war eine Burg oder mehr ein Hauen grob angelegter Steine, die aus einer bodenlosen Schlucht hervorragten. Die Burg wirkte trostlos und nicht einladend. Und doch verband sie mit diesem Ort eine große Verantwortung, der sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Geist widmete. Für andere mochte der Ort wie ein Gefängnis sein. Aber für sie war dieser Ort eine Heimat, mit der sie sich zufriedengab.

Sie flog durch eines der fensterlosen Öffnungen in einem der Türme.

Die Treppenstiegen und Gänge waren finster. Da wo sie hinflog erhellte ihr Licht den Weg, den sie auch blind gefunden hätte.

Der Thronsaal war einsam und kalt wie sonst auch. Sie flog geradewegs auf den Thron zu, zielsicher und selbstbewusst, wie etwas, das sie jeden Tag tut. So wie sie es sehr viele Male getan hatte.

Dieses Mal war etwas anders - nicht nur anders, es war falsch!

Jemand saß auf dem Thron. Die Gestalt erwachte aus tiefer Trance in dem Moment, in dem sich beide der Anwesenheit des anderen gewahr wurden.

Es schlug ihr ein Blick entgegen, der kälter nicht hätte sein können.

Verwirrung machte sich breit.

"Das ist mein Zuhause!" dachte sie und wusste, dass ihr Gegenüber sie hören konnte.

Die Gestalt stand auf. Ihr Körper war umschlungen von einem knielangen Cape aus weißen Federn. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte die Haube eines Vogels mit blauschwarzen Tupfen auf dem Hinterkopf. Ein Schneeadler?

Sie wusste, dass diese Art von Greifvögeln längst ausgestorben war.

Ihre Haut war beinahe so weiß wie ihr Umhang. Sie war wunderschön, doch ihre Augen waren kalt wie Eis.

"Das ist nicht deine Zeit!" rief sie ohne den Mund zu öffnen. Mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung erschuf sie einen weißen Zauberstab. Sie ergriff ihren Stab und ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie aus der Burg hinausgeschleudert.

"Nein!" rief sie auf einmal sehr müde und leblos.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Alle bisher vergessenen Schmerzen brachen wieder auf sie ein.

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte eine alte Frau, die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß und den Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht tupfte. "Du bist ganz schön redselig, wenn du schläfst, Kleines." Die Frau lachte mit dem ganzen Körper. "Du bist bestimmt durstig", sagte sie.

Bevor Teela etwas erwidern konnte, wurde ihr ein Becher mit abgeplatztem Rand an die Lippen gereicht. Das Wasser war eiskalt, dass sie sich zuerst verschluckte.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte sie noch ganz schlaftrunken und verwirrt.

"Du bist in meiner Hütte in den Bergen, Kleines, und du hast großes Glück gehabt, dass ich dich gefunden habe! Du wärst mit dem gebrochenen Bein und deiner Kopfwunde nicht viel weiter gekommen. Du hattest eine lange Zeit so hohes Fieber, dass ich mir keine großen Hoffnungen mehr gemacht habe. Was hast du da nur so mutterseelenallein gemacht? Das weiß doch jedes Kind, dass die Dunnedius Höhlen gefährlich sind! Wolltest du den Tod suchen, mein liebes Kind? Du bist doch noch so jung und das Leben ist so viel lebenswerter als es durch eigenes Handeln zu beenden."

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. Ein Verband aus grobem Stoff war darum gewickelt. Ihr Kopf schmerzte mit jeder Augenbewegung und jeder noch so kleinen Lichtquelle, die sie entdeckte.

"Nein, ich wollte mich nicht umbringen", fing sie schließlich an, doch sie wollte nicht zu viel von sich preisgeben, jedenfalls noch nicht. "Ich war mit jemandem zusammen. Er ist vorgegangen, um einen Ausgang aus dem Tunnel zu suchen. Haben Sie ihn gesehen? Groß, blond, gut bemuskelt und vermutlich auch halb nackt…"

Die alte Frau fing an zu lachen. "Halb nackt? Kindchen, wer hier oben in den Bergen leicht bekleidet nach draußen geht, ist in kürzester Zeit erfroren. Es ist tiefster Winter, meine Liebe!"

Erschrocken hätte sie beinahe den Becher fallen gelassen.

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein!

"Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass ihr niemanden gesehen habt?" hakte sie nach und spürte die Verzweiflung in ihr aufkeimen.

"So sicher, dass ich dafür meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, Kindchen."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er hatte sich noch geweigert zu gehen! Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte sie ihn bloß weggeschickt?!

"Ich hatte ein Schwert bei mir…" fing sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Ein Schwert? Kindchen, ich glaube, du bist zu stark auf den Kopf gefallen. Halb nackte Männer… Schwerter… Das muss ja ein echt wilder Traum gewesen sein!" Die alte Frau stand auf und band sich eine Schürze um.

"Also hatte ich kein Schwert bei mir?" fragte sie leise.

"Amade und ich haben nur dich allein gefunden, Liebes. Der alte Esel war ganz aufgeregt, als er dich im Schnee vor der Höhle entdeckt hatte. Ich hatte ja zuerst befürchtet, wir hätten eine Leiche entdeckt!" Sie verschwand um die Ecke und es polterte und klirrte. "Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Du musst ja ganz ausgemergelt sein nach der langen Zeit im Bett!"

"Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

"Das waren gute drei Tage, Kleines. Aber wo bleiben meine guten Manieren! Mein Name ist Dalianta, aber alle im Dorf unten nennen mich nur Dalia. Und wie heißt du, meine Liebe?"

"Ich heiße Teela."

Dalia streckte den Kopf neugierig um die Ecke. "Teela, ja? Das ist aber ein ungewöhnlicher Name." Dann lächelte sie. "Gefällt mir!" Und wieder verschwand sie um die Ecke und lärmte geschäftig in ihrer Küche.

"Wir sind hier oben nur zu zweit. Mein alter Esel und ich, sonst niemand. Ich habe zwar nicht viel, aber ich teile es gern mit dir. Mit dem Bein wirst du ohnehin nicht weit kommen ohne fremde Hilfe, und ich fürchte, dass dein Bein erst einmal eine Weile brauchen wird zum heilen."

Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein!

Die Tränen rollten unkontrolliert über die Wangen und sie krallte sich mit zittrigen Händen in ihrer Bettdecke fest.

* * *

A/N:

Yep, this is still the same story! I swear! So let's see what we will get for next chapter, eh?

No sword, no Adam... Poor little Teela! :D

I also wanted to explain a bit: I do love the 80's MotU and I still imagine Teela in her 80's style. At least her hair style.

I still can't understand how they were able to let female characters run over the screen half naked in a swim suit! :D

So her uniform will be at least a bit more functional. Perhaps I will describe this a bit more in future chapters.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Nur Geduld!

**Kapitel 4**

 **Nur Geduld!**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen leider nicht wie im Fluge.

An normalen Tagen hätte sie schon früh morgens mindestens eine Trainingseinheit vor dem Frühstück gehabt. Oder sie wäre zwei bis drei Runden um den Palastkomplex gelaufen.

Aber jetzt?

Ans Bett gefesselt ereilte sie die Langeweile schneller als der Pfeil einer Armbrust sein Ziel.

Alleingelassen mit ihren Gedanken, wusste sie nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Die Ungewissheit über Adams Verbleib nagte an ihren Nerven und ließen sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort losgelaufen, mit oder ohne Krücken, um den Prinzen zu suchen.

Oder das Schwert.

Oder He-Man?

Sie erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft an das, was in der Höhle passiert war. Da war eine Menge Licht gewesen und He-Man war auf einmal da… vielleicht. Aber hatte er nicht auch ihr Bein mit seinem Schwert geschient?

Dalia hatte gesagt, dass da kein Schwert war als sie sie gefunden hatte.

War das doch nur alles ein Traum gewesen? Und sie hatte sich nur gewünscht, dass He-Man sie rettet?

Und wo war Adam dann geblieben?

Ihr Kopf schmerzte vor lauter Sorgen!

"Na, da ist aber einer schon früh wach!" Dalia kam gerade aus ihrer Schlafkoje gekrochen. In einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers jammerte Amade leise im Schlaf vor sich hin. Das Haus war recht klein. Es bestand aus einer Schlafkammer, die mit einem fleckigen Leinentuch vom Wohnraum abgetrennt war. Es war auch nur mehr eine Nische denn ein Raum. Sobald man den Vorhang beiseite schob, war da nur ein Verschlag, der als Bett diente, ausgelegt mit einer Schicht moderndem Heu.

Teelas Bett war in einer Art abgewinkelten Raum notdürftig errichtet worden. Es war eigentlich nur ein Holzkasten auf dem Boden, der mit ebenso modrigem Heu ausgelegt war. Das Stroh pikste überall. Doch sie ignorierte es. Schließlich wollte sie sich nicht beschweren.

Dann war da der Wohnraum und auf der Seite fernab von ihrer Schlafecke war ein Teil des Raumes mit einem Balken abgetrennt. Dort stand Dalias Esel Amade. Da das Tier nicht stubenrein war und Dalia die Ecke unregelmäßig entmistete, roch es dementsprechend in der kleinen Hütte.

Dalia hatte nicht viel, und doch kam sie sehr gut zurecht und war in jeder Situation recht erfinderisch.

Die Hütte besaß keine Fenster aus Glas. Wenn etwas frische Luft oder Licht hereinfiel, dann nur durch die geöffnete Tür oder Fensterläden. Von den Läden gab es zwei Stück. Es waren einfache Holzbretter mit den Scharnieren an der oberen Seite, so dass sie sich an der unteren Seite aufklappen ließen. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass es nicht hereinregnen konnte, wenn die Läden offenstanden. Dalia stellte zwei unbearbeitete, grade gewachsenen Äste zwischen Brett und Rahmen. Die Äste waren nicht an die Bretter befestigt. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Windstoß fielen die Läden deshalb immer mit einem lauten Knall zu und wehten dabei ein paar Schneeflocken hinein.

Von ihrem Lager aus konnte sie nach draußen schauen, wenn die Läden offen standen.

Sehr weit führte der Ausblick jedoch nicht. Das Land lag in eine dicke Schneedecke gehüllt. Die Frontseite des Hauses zeigte ins Tal und auf der anderen Seite des Tals erstreckte sich eine gigantische Bergkette. Das sah sicherlich schön aus im Frühling und Sommer, wenn es warm war. Doch der Winter in den Bergen war stürmisch und unerbittlich hart.

Deswegen waren die Fensterläden die meiste Zeit des Tages verschlossen.

Teelas Bettkasten stand mit einer Seite direkt an der Wand, hinter der sich auch der Kamin befand. Das war angenehm und bereitete ihr oft rosige Wangen wegen der Wärme.

Dalia half ihr so gut es ging. Bei einigen Erledigungen war dies allerdings schwierig bis nahezu peinlich. Der Abort lag außerhalb der Hütte und für kleinere Bedürfnisse stand ein Nachttopf in einer Ecke hinter dem schiefen Tisch mit einem ungleichen Bein.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, so wenig zu trinken wie nur irgend möglich.

Fließendes Wasser gab es in der Hütte ebenso wenig, warmes Wasser erst recht nicht. Wenn sie Wasser benötigten, holte Dalia den Kessel vom Feuer und ging damit nach draußen, um ein paar handvoll Schnee hinein zuschaufeln, welcher dann über dem Kaminfeuer geschmolzen wurde.

"Das Frühstück wird heute etwas mager ausfallen, meine Liebe. Ich war nicht gerade auf Besuch eingestellt, musst du wissen", sagte die zierliche Frau.

"Ihr tut so viel für mich. Wie kann ich es Euch jemals wieder zurückzahlen?" fragte Teela unbeholfen.

"Red' keinen Unsinn, Kind! Und vor allem red' nicht so hochgestochen. Ich bin keine Hochgeborene von und zu!" Dalia rührte eifrig in einer Schüssel Mehl und Wasser mit dem alten Rest vom Sauerteig zusammen.

"Das ist wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit", sagte Teela verlegen. "Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Lass nur, Kindchen. Ich werde es wohl noch schaffen, allein Brot zu backen!" Dalia lachte. Sie stellte die Rührschüssel neben die Feuerstelle, damit der Teig schneller hochging. "Du wirst noch länger untätig herumliegen müssen. Gewöhn dich vorerst daran, dass du nicht alles alleine schaffen kannst."

Teela unterband grade noch eine vorgeschobene Schmolllippe.

"Wenn du unbedingt vor die Tür musst, kannst du dir den Schieber da nehmen, den ich für den Fensterladen normalerweise nehme. Wenn der Laden geschlossen ist, brauch ich ihn eh nicht. Der sollte recht gut als Stütze dienen. Dein Fliegengewicht hält das Holzstück allemal aus." Sie setzte sich ächzend auf einen Hocker neben der Schüssel und legte ein Holzscheit nach. "Ihr jungen Leute habt Hummeln im Hintern und könnt nicht still stehen. Wir Alten sind froh, wenn wir unsere Knochen ein wenig ausruhen können. Nimm das Schaffell da an der Tür und schnür es dir um, dann erfrierst du mir nicht."

Die Luft war sehr kalt doch angenehm. Sie humpelte ein paar Schritte. Mit der provisorischen Treppe vor der Haustür hatte sie ihre Schwierigkeiten. Die Hütte stand auf mehreren kleinen Steintürmen. Eigentlich eine gute Idee. So war der Boden vor dem Bodenfrost geschützt und konnte nicht aufgeweicht werden, wenn das Tauwasser aus den Bergen darunter hindurch fließen würde.

Vor der Hütte war eine Bank, auf der sie sich niederließ. Das Schaffell hielt die Kälte nicht ab, noch minderte sie sie, aber das störte Teela nicht im geringsten.

Ihre Gedanken galten Adam. Sobald sie wieder gehen konnte, musste sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Was würden sonst die anderen sagen, wenn sie mit leeren Händen nach Eternos zurückkehren würde!

Irgendwo musste der Junge doch stecken!

Sie schwor sich, nicht ohne ihn zurückzukehren. Er würde ihr sich mit einer langen Erklärung vor ihr verantworten müssen! So leicht würde er nicht davonkommen! Fest stand, dass er sich nie wieder auch nur einen Zentimeter fortbewegen würde, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war! Dafür würde sie Sorge tragen!

Aber jetzt musste sie sich darauf konzentrieren, wieder gesund zu werden. Sie wäre niemandem eine große Hilfe, wenn sie ihrem Bein nicht die nötige Zeit zur Heilung gab.

Hoch über ihr hörte sie einen Greifvogel rufen.

Die Wolkendecke verhüllte schon seit Tagen den Blick auf den blauen Himmel.

Selbst der Gipfel über ihnen verschwand hinter einem dunstigen Vorhang.

Ein steiler Weg führte in Zickzacklinien zur Spitze hinauf. Sie konnte den Weg nicht richtig sehen, er ließ sich nur erahnen, bis er hinter einer Reihe großer Tannen verschwand.

Es führte nur ein Weg vom Tal zur Hütte hinauf. Wer hier herkommen wollte, musste diesen Weg kommen.

In der Zeit, in der sie hier war, hatte sie weder einen Gleiter gesehen noch einen anderen Flugkörper oder sonstige Maschinen, die den Bewohnern enorm helfen würden, sich über die kalte Jahreszeit hinweg fortzubewegen, damit auch die abgelegeneren Häuser und deren Bewohner versorgt würden.

Dalia öffnete den Fensterladen und steckte den Kopf heraus.

"Das Frühstück ist fertig. Komm herein, so lange es noch warm ist!" rief sie Teela zu und ließ den Laden wieder zufallen.

Teela fühlte sich beinahe wie ein Kind, das von den Eltern nur zum Essen ins Haus gerufen wurde… oder wenn es Ärger gab.

Zur Treppe hinauf musste sie doch die Zähne wieder zusammenbeißen und sich jedes Stöhnen verkneifen.

In der Hütte selbst schlug ihr eine feuchte Hitze entgegen, dass sie sich das Schaffell sofort wieder abnehmen musste.

"Das hat wirklich gut getan", sagte sie und hüpfte ohne den Stock zum Tisch hinüber.

Dalia hatte eine große Schüssel mit Suppe aufgetischt und einen handgroßen Laib Stockbrot. Sie entschuldigte sich immer wieder dafür, dass sie ihrem Gast kein großes Mahl auftischen konnte. 'Eine gute Mahlzeit beschleunigt den Genesungsprozeß' sagte sie dann stets. Aber die Größe des Mahls störte Teela herzlich wenig. Sie fühlte sich mehr schuldig und unnütz.

Dalia war nicht reich, das war Teela gleich am ersten Abend aufgefallen. Ihr Hab und Gut reichte mit Sicherheit nicht einmal für sie selbst und den kleinen Esel. Wenn dem so war, so ließ sich die kleine Alte nichts davon anmerken.

Zum Mahl aßen sie beide aus einer Schüssel. Gegessen wurde meistens mit den Händen, oder wenn es Brei oder Suppe gab, dann mit Holzlöffel und einem Spieß oder einem Messer. Was gerade eben da war. Meistens gab es irgendeine gekochte Wurzelart oder Kastanien und Eicheln, angesetzt mit reichlich Kräutern, die der Wald auf den Hügeln so hergab. Fleisch gab es keines.

Heute war die Suppe recht dünn. Nur wenige kleine Kartoffelstücke schwammen oben auf.

Teela riss sich ein Stück vom Brot ab. "Wie kommt es, dass du hier oben ganz alleine wohnst?" fragte sie schließlich.

Dalia hielt kurz inne bevor sie sich den Löffel doch in den Mund steckte. Wenn sie lächelte, entblößte sie ein lückenhaftes und gelbes Lächeln. Ihre Augen blickten durch Teela hindurch. "Weiß du, Kind, wie es das Leben so will, kommt das eine zum anderen. Man ist jung und macht sich keine Gedanken um das Morgen und dann ist man plötzlich alt und allein." Sie blies ein paar mal über den vollen Löffel bevor sie daran schlürfte. "Ich habe schon immer hier oben gelebt, auch als mein Mann noch lebte. Es fällt nicht leicht, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen. Mein Mann starb vor 15 Wintern. Es wird jedes Jahr schwerer, die Hütte instand zu halten. Jupp hat sich sonst immer darum gekümmert." Ihre Augen wurden für einen Moment ganz glasig. "Die Hütte sah nicht immer so heruntergekommen aus. Aber mit den alten Knochen muss ich mich arrangieren. Vieles geht nicht mehr so, wie man es einst konnte." Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. "Aber das ist alles eine Sache des Blickwinkels. Verschließt sich eine Tür, dann öffnet sich eine andere." Sie brach ein Stück vom Brot ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. "Trotzdem wird das wohl mein letzter Winter hier oben sein." Sie lächelte wehmütig, erklärte sich dabei aber nicht, und Teela wollte nicht nachfragen.

Und so saßen sie schweigend beisammen und löffelten die Suppenschüssel leer.

"Wir hatten keine Kinder", fing Dalia nach einer Weile erneut an. "Wir haben es versucht, aber die Götter hatten einen anderen Plan für uns beschieden. Unsere Hütte war trotzdem immer voll. Jupp nahm jedes verletzte Tier auf, das ihm über den Weg kam. Als er das erste Mal mit einem verletzten Vogel ankam, wollte ich das Vieh rupfen und schön anbraten." Sie lachte ein kehliges Lachen, wie das von alten Leuten, die zu viel in ihrem Leben geraucht hatten. "Da wollte er mich doch tatsächlich übers Knie legen! 'Weib!', hat er gesagt, 'Wir nehmen uns nur so viel, wie wir zum überleben brauchen. Diesen hier werden wir an die Natur zurückgeben.' So war er, mein Jupp. Hat immer an andere zuerst gedacht… Letztendlich hat es ihm doch das Leben gekostet…"

Da klopfte es plötzlich laut an der Tür.

"Mach auf, Baba!" brummte eine dunkle Stimme von draußen herein.

"Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass der Junge bald wieder hier auftaucht. Du hast ihm ganz schön den Kopf verdreht als wir dich da oben am Höhleneingang aufgegabelt haben!"

War das Adam?

Dalia stand auf und schob den Türriegel zurück.

"Du bist ganz schön spät dran, Tahir!" tadelte sie einen groß gewachsenen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Baba!" Er kam herein gestiefelt.

"Klopf dir gefälligst die Schuhe draußen ab!"

Er starrte sie erst mürrisch an, ging dann aber doch wieder vor die Tür und klopfte seine Schuhe ein paar Mal ab.

"Ich hab ein paar Vorräte mitgebracht… für dich und deinen Gast." Verstohlen blickte er kurz zu Teela hinüber, schaute aber gleich wieder weg. Er trug einen schneebedeckten Weidenkorb auf dem Rücken und stellte diesen behände vor dem Kamin ab. Die Schneeschicht fiel auf den Boden und bildete sofort kleine Pfützen Tauwassers.

"Du bist ein guter Junge, Tahir!" lobte Dalia. Sie nannte ihn Junge, dabei war er eindeutig ein erwachsener Mann. Trotzdem ließ er sie gewähren. Inzwischen hatte Dalia sich über den Vorrat hergemacht und mehrere kleine Päckchen aus Ölpapier ausgepackt. "Hast du den Schnupftabak dabei? Sag mir nicht, dass der wieder ausverkauft war!"

Tahir schnaufte kurz. "Den Fehler mach ich nicht noch einmal… Wenn du deinen Schnupftabak nicht kriegst, bist du unausstehlich!" Er griff in sein Wams und holte eine kleine Dose hervor.

"Oh, was für ein Fest!" Dalia klatschte freudig in die Hände bevor sie die Dose an sich nahm und an dem Inhalt roch. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun!" Sie stopfte sich gleich eine Prise in die Nase.

Teela wurde das unheimliche Gefühl nicht los, dass Tahir sie von oben bis unten musterte. Doch wenn sie zu ihm rüberschaute, sah er in eine andere Richtung ohne sie angesehen zu haben.

'Du hast Wahnvorstellungen!' tadelte sie sich selbst. Normalerweise konnte sie sich auf ihren Instinkt verlassen. Diese Situation war anders. Sie befand sich auf keinem Schlachtfeld, und sie befand sich auch nicht auf einer Mission. Das waren ganz normale Menschen mit alltäglichen Problemen.

"Rotes Haar", sagte Tahir und deutete mit seinen großen Händen auf Teela.

Sie schob ihre Zweifel beiseite und starrte ihn fragend an. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und machte Anstalten, sie zu berühren. Seine ausgestreckte Hand war mit vergilbtem Leinen bandagiert. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Die Fingernägel waren schwarz und einer davon unterm Nagelbett blau angelaufen.

Instinktiv wich sie vor ihm zurück.

"Erschreck das Mädchen nicht, du Klotz!" Dalia stellte sich zwischen ihnen und schob Tahir beherzt zurück. "Du musst ihm verzeihen. Bei uns im Dorf hat niemand rote Haare. Du bist wahrscheinlich die erste Rothaarige in seinem ganzen erbärmlichen Leben." Dann drehte sie sich um und sagte in einem schrofferen Ton: "Mach dich nützlich, Tahir! Miste den Stall aus und halt kein Maulaffengeil! Die Arbeit wird nicht weniger, während du hier nur herumstehst!" Sie setzte sich wieder neben Teela. "Iss ruhig den Rest vom Brot auf, Kind. Du musst zu Kräften kommen."

Schweigend befolgte sie Dalias Rat und beobachtete Tahir misstrauisch bei der Arbeit mit Schaufel und Mistgabel.

Amade protestierte lautstark und ging dem großen Mann nur widerwillig aus dem Weg.

"Sei nicht so grob zu meinem kleinen Esel. Du weißt, dass er wichtig ist für mich" schimpfte Dalia. Sie stand wieder auf und machte sich mit ihrem typisch wackeligen Gang daran, die Vorräte einzuräumen.

"Wenn du nicht so stur wärst und bei uns unten im Dorf leben würdest, dann hättest du weniger Probleme, Baba."

Teela beobachtete das Hin und Her zwischen den beiden. Sie mussten alte Bekannte sein… vielleicht verwandt? War Tahir vielleicht ihr Sohn?

"Du weißt genau wie ich, dass das nicht geht, Junge", erklärte Dalia geduldig wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind zum hundertsten Mal erklärte, warum der Himmel oben war und die Erde unten.

Teela räusperte sich. Es war an der Zeit, herauszufinden, wo sie eigentlich war. Dabei wollte sie nicht wie eine komplett Irrsinnige erscheinen. Danach zu fragen, wo sie war und in welchem Königreich, würde nur zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Wieso sollte jemand nicht wissen, wo er war? Wenn man den Namen eines Dorfes nicht wusste, war das keine große Sache. Es gab viele Dörfer selbst um Eternos herum, die noch nicht mal auf der Karte verzeichnet waren. Aber nicht zu wissen, in welchem Königreich man sich befand, war eine komplett andere Geschichte.

"Wie weit ist es von hier bis nach Eternos?" fragte sie schließlich. Damit klang sie nicht ganz so verwirrt.

Tahir und Dalia schauten beide auf und hielten sofort in ihren Arbeiten an.

"Wo soll das sein, Kind?" fragte Dalia.

Teela öffnete den Mund und brachte doch keinen Ton heraus.

"Kommst du von dort?" fragte Tahir. Seine Neugier behagte ihr gar nicht.

"Nein", fing sie an und schob hastig ein "aber ich bin auf dem Weg dorthin" hinterher.

Dalia lachte ein ein sehr trockenes Lachen, dem man das Alter anmerken konnte. "So etwas komisches… Ein Wanderer, der seinen Weg nicht kennt." Sie hatte das letzte Päckchen im Buffetschrank verstaut. Amade stupste sie mit seinem Kopf an, um Aufmerksamkeit heischend. Mit Freude kam sie dem nach und kraulte seinen Kopf.

"Was willst du da?" fragte Tahir forsch.

Dalia kam Teela zuvor: "Das geht uns nichts an, Junge! Das ist allein Teelas Belange und sie ist uns keine Erklärung schuldig."

"Ich mein ja nur…" murmelte Tahir grimmig und warf Teela fragenden Blick zu. "Wir sind nur einfache Dorfbewohner. Den Weg hinunter ins Tal ist ein Dorf mit genau 68 Seelen, 13 Katzen, 9 Hunden und etlichem Nutzvieh. Wenn einer von uns ins nächste Dorf reitet, dann ist das schon eine halbe Weltreise für denjenigen. Die meisten im Dorf können nicht einmal rechnen oder lesen. Deinen Ort nicht zu kennen, bedeutet bei uns nicht viel." Als er bemerkte, dass Teela ihn ungläubig anstarrte, verstummte er recht schnell wieder. Verlegen kratzte er sich den Nacken und suchte sich schnell eine andere Beschäftigung.

"Tahir hat recht, Kindchen. Wenn du Informationen suchst, bist du hier nicht gut aufgehoben. Vielleicht solltest du nach Lamdien, Richtung Süden gehen. Die Route über den Bergkamm sollte in ein paar Wochen wieder frei sein. Aber bis dahin musst du erst einmal wieder gesund werden!"

"Wenn ihr Eternos nicht kennt... König Randor Miro kennt ihr doch mit Sicherheit!" Teela starrte in nichtssagende Gesichter. "… oder etwa nicht?"

"Nie von dem gehört", murmelte Tahir und streute neues Heu in Amades Ecke aus.

"Das scheint ja kein guter König zu sein, wenn man weder von seinem Namen noch seinen Taten hier gehört hat. Über dieses Land herrscht König Drokah der Schreckliche, ein wahrlich böswilliger Geselle, mit dem du besser nicht den Weg kreuzt", erklärte Dalia und nahm sich noch eine Prise vom Schnupftabak.

"Warum nicht?" hakte Teela nach.

"Weil unser König abergläubisch ist und du eine Rothaarige bist. Du wärst deinen Kopf schneller los als ein Huhn auf dem Hühnermarkt." Dalia nieste. Das war wohl zu viel Schnupftabak, doch sie grinste dabei recht selig vor sich hin.

"Was hat meine Haarfarbe damit zu tun?" fragte Teela verwirrt.

"Du meine Güte", rief Dalia auf und kam zur ihr an den Tisch gehumpelt. "Du bist wirklich nicht von hier, stimmt's? Rothaarige bringen Unglück. König Drokah hat sie alle verbannen oder hinrichten lassen. Er duldete sie nicht einmal als… ach, lassen wir das. Das verdirbt uns nur die Stimmung."

Und damit war das Thema für alle erledigt. Tahir brachte Amades Mist vor die Tür. Dalia räumte den Tisch ab.

Teela sank der Mut und sie wagte es nicht, noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Von diesem König hatte sie noch nie gehört.

Bei Sitzungen des königlichen Rates hatte sie die Anwesenden stets gründlich überprüft - Name, Herkunft, wirtschaftliche Lage, politische Interessen - alles, was sie wissen musste, um eine Person als potentielle Gefahr einstufen zu können. Doch dieser Name war nie darunter gewesen.

Also warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, diesen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben?

* * *

A/N:

I am really sorry about the delay!

Besides work and some unnerving health issues, I also had to do some serious chapter outlining ;)

The original plan was to write about 4-5 chapters with a happy ending and fluff and blah, but then my muse took over, burned down the original plan and urged me to do it better... *sigh*

Well, as if happy ends would be my style... xD

I should have known it better...

Soooo, thank you for all your reviews! :)

TheSorceressQueen: The "I love you" was said by Teela. And perhaps she dreamed all this... or not... perhaps she is still dreaming... or she is suffering from a serious head injury... so many options :D My muse says that I am not allowed to tell you the truth yet... Soooorry! xD

Ah, and btw. the name Drokah is an anagram ;)

I was to lazy to think of a new name and my muse was already asleep in my head...


	5. Kapitel 5 - Federkleid

**Kapitel 5**

 **Federkleid**

Sie flog wieder über die Berge.

Der Wind küsste ihre Schwingen und sie fühlte sich federleicht und frei.

Sie schaute nach unten. Die ersten Baumwipfel waren viele Meter unter ihr. Es war höher als sie jemals mit einem Gleiter geflogen war.

Angst hatte sie keine.

Stattdessen schweifte ihr Blick über die Landschaft. Es war ein Land mit vielen Bergen und Wälder und Wiesen in matten Braun- und Rottönen.

Es war Herbst, fiel es ihr auf einmal ein.

Hatte sie etwa so lange geschlafen?

Sie wusste, dass sie nach etwas suchte, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte, sich daran erinnern zu können, wich die Erinnerung ihr aus wie ein Haken schlagender Hase.

Die Erinnerung war ihr egal. Vergangenes war nicht mehr von Belang.

Ihre Seele weitete sich und streckte sich nach allen Seiten aus, und es erfüllte sie dabei eine solche Ruhe wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Fern von jeder Verantwortung, fern von Drill und Struktur, die ihren Geist stets gefesselt hatten, fühlte sie sich von ihrem ersten Flug überwältigt wie ein Neugeborenes bei seinem ersten Atemzug.

Ihr wurde schnell bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Weiter unten und viel weiter vor ihr flog ein Vogel, der anders war als alle anderen. Dabei konnte sie sich gar nicht erklären, woher sie das wusste. Es war ihr auf einmal einfach klar.

Der Vogel war weiß und stach gleich auf den ersten Blick aus der Umgebung hervor.

Sie bewunderte den Vogel. Die Flügel bewegten sich anmutig und seine Bewegungen waren mächtig. Unter ihm bewegten sich Baumwipfel und Blätter, so kraftvoll war sein Flügelschlag.

Sie bewunderte den Vogel. Er war so viel eleganter als sie, so viel mächtiger.

Und eigentlich sollte ihr das Angst machen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich sicher, fern von jedem Schmerz und allen Sorgen.

Gleichzeitig spürte sie ein Ziehen in ihrem Bewusstsein.

Zu spät bemerkte sie die andere Präsenz in ihrem Kopf. Und auf einmal schlug der weiße Vogel unter ihr einen Haken und schwang hinauf. Sein Schatten rauschte an ihr vorbei.

Erschrocken wich sie aus und machte sich im Sturzflug auf und davon. Aber es war schon zu spät. Der weiße Vogel hatte sie im Visier und flog ihr nach. Er war viel schneller und geübter, sowohl im Flug als auch bei der Jagd.

Sie hatte die Baumwipfel fest im Blick. Wenn sie diese nur erreichen würde, hätte sie bessere Chancen zu entkommen. Der große Vogel hätte wegen der vielen Bäume keinen großen Spielraum für seine Spannweite.

Nur noch wenige Flügelschläge und sie wäre in Sicherheit.

Die Angst packte sie erst als ihr Verfolger sie niederschlug. Seine Krallen gruben sich in ihre Flügel. Der Griff war so stark, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Das war ihr Ende!

Ihr Verfolger musste nur einmal mit dem Schnabel nach ihr hacken und sie wäre erledigt.

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber es kam kein menschlicher Schrei heraus, sondern der verzweifelte Ruf eines kleinen Raubvogels.

Jegliche Befreiungsversuche wirkten nur wie jämmerliches Gezappel ohne jeden beherzten Willen.

Die Klauen des großen Vogels gruben sich tiefer in ihr Gefieder und ihre Knochen, dass sie jeden Fluchtversuch unterließ.

Sie flogen mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit auf den Wald unter ihnen zu, das alle Konturen zu einem orange braunen Film verschwammen.

Gedanklich schloss sie mit ihrem Leben ab.

Erst kurz über dem Boden ließ der Adler sie los und sie fiel und rollte sich mehrfach. Oben war unten und unten war irgend wo anders. Orientierungslos schaute sie sich um. Die Flügel ausgebreitet, weil sie kein Gefühl mehr in ihren Knochen hatte. Ihr Gang wankte und sie fiepte wie ein verwirrtes Küken.

Dann erblickte sie den weißen Adler.

Er hockte auf einem Stein - nein, das war falsch. Der Vogel hockte nicht. Er strahlte eine solche majestätische Kraft aus, dass er auf dem Stein thronte wie ein König in seinem prunkvollen Palast.

Seine gelben Augen durchdrangen sie unbarmherzig und unheilvoll. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild. Ob sich eine Flucht doch noch lohnen würde? Sie hatte immer noch kräftige Beine mit scharfen Krallen.

Wieder erklang dieses lächerliche Fiepen aus ihrem Schnabel.

Mit Leichtigkeit sprang der Adler von seinem Thron herunter. Ohne die Flügel zu heben oder auch nur zu wanken. Er bewegte sich mit einer solchen Eleganz, die sich hinter seiner Gestalt nicht vermuten ließ und wider die Natur sein musste.

Sie bewegte sich nicht. Auch wenn sie könnte, etwas hielt sie davon ab und jeder Gedanke an Flucht war verflogen.

Seine Talonen waren so lang wie ihre Beine. Sicherlich bildete sie sich das nur ein!

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung lag sie auf dem Rücken und der weiße Adler stand über ihr.

Seine Augen prüfend und berechnend bedachten sie mit einem Blick als wolle er abschätzen, wer oder was sie war.

Dann spürte sie seine Krallen auf ihrer Brust. Er drückte sie so fest zu Boden, dass sie dachte, mit der Erde vereint zu werden.

"Du gehörst hier nicht her!" hörte sie wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Ein schmerzhafter Ruck auf ihrer Brust und sie fühlte sich aus ihrem Körper gequetscht.

ooOOoo

Sie schrak auf mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Brust auf.

Der Blick verschwommen. Die Stirn mit Schweißperlen bedeckt.

Zuerst war sie nicht sicher, wo sie überhaupt war und sie wollte instinktiv in die Luft springen und fortfliegen - egal wohin! Bis sie bemerkte, dass sie gar keine Flügel hatte, sondern einfach nur Arme. Gewöhnliche Menschenarme.

Ohne Federn!

Der Gedanke kam ihr im ersten Augenblick total absurd vor. Arme ohne Federn! Wo hatte man so etwas denn schon einmal gesehen! Das sah doch lächerlich aus!

Benommen legte sie sich wieder hin und starrte an die Decke. Sie bemerkte erst später die Gestalt, die bedrohlich nahe neben ihr saß und auf sie herab starrte.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein: Das gebrochene Bein. Die alte Frau, die sie aufgelesen hatte. Der seltsame Mann, der immer wieder zu Besuch die Alm hinaufstieg. Und der blonde Tunichtgut und Muskelprotz. Waren das zwei unterschiedliche Personen?

Ihr Kopf schmerzte.

Alles drehte sich und sie fühlte eine Schwere, die sie an den Boden kettete.

"Du bist ganz schön gesprächig im Schlaf, meine Liebe", sagte die Alte und verzog den Mund zu einem lückenhaften Lächeln. "Das solltest du dir lieber abgewöhnen. Du weißt nie, wer dir zuhört und was er mit deinen Informationen anfangen wird."

Teela war noch zu benommen, um den Ernst dieser Aussage zu erfassen.

Ihr war so als würde sie die Krallen noch in ihrer Brust direkt unter ihrer Haut spüren.

Was war mit ihr los?

Warum hatte sie diese Träume? Warum wirkten sie so real? Und wieso war sie immer ein Vogel? Das waren die Fragen, die sich ihr aufdrängten, als sie das Gefühl verließ, frei und sorglos zu sein.

Die Schwere des nur allzu menschlichen Lebens holten sie wieder ein. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie in Verzweiflung in die Ecke treiben wollte

Müde schloss sie die Augen und wischte sich mit der kalten Hand über die Stirn.

So hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Einsam und allein, obwohl Dalia ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

Sie war früher immer zu beschäftigt, um ein derartiges Gefühl aufkommen zu lassen. Entweder hatte sie die Soldaten zu unterrichten oder sie musste Adam hinterherlaufen und aufpassen, dass er sich beim angeln nicht selbst aufspießte. Oder sie musste einen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten… Oder selbst dafür sorgen, dass sie fliehen konnte, vor wem oder was auch immer.

Ans Bett gefesselt konnte sie weder das eine noch das andere machen und war größtenteils mit ihren eigenen Gedanken allein gelassen. So viel wusste sie gar nicht mit ihren Gedanken anzufangen. Sie hatte sich nie eingehend damit beschäftigt, was sie wohl machen würde, wenn sie ihren Dienst nicht mehr ausführen konnte.

Und wenn sie einmal ans Krankenlager gefesselt war, so war stets jemand bei ihr, den sie auch kannte, und sie war in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung. Nicht irgendwo in den Bergen.

Was gäbe sie jetzt darum, einen gut gemeinten Tadel von ihrem Vater zu hören zu bekommen, oder etwas leichtsinniges und tagträumerisches von Adam…!

Adam!

Sie glaubte, sich an etwas zu erinnern!

Er war doch bei ihr gewesen! Davon war sie immer noch fest überzeugt.

"Kindchen, grüble nicht so viel, das tut dir nicht gut. Und außerdem gibt das Runzeln und Falten! So will dich doch kein Mann mehr haben!" lachte Dalia und machte sich am Kessel überm Kaminfeuer zu schaffen.

Ein Mann in ihrem Leben?

So etwas war Teela bisher noch nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Ihr Leben hatte bisher immer aus Militär und Drill bestanden. Da war keine Zeit für Liebesaffären oder dergleichen. Sobald sie wieder Zuhause war, würde sich daran auch nichts ändern.

Tagein, tagaus der gleiche Trott.

Bis zur nächsten Schlacht.

Bis zur nächsten Beförderung.

Bis sie alt und gebrechlich war.

Wollte sie wirklich so leben?

Sie hatte sich bisher nie als typische Frau betrachtet, die daheim auf den Mann wartet, mit 3 oder 4 Bälgern am Rockzipfel hängend und das nächste Kind schon unterm Herzen tragend. Für manche Frauen war das vielleicht der Sinn des Lebens, aber ihrer war es nicht.

"Wartet dein Herzblatt schon auf dich?" fragte die Alte und streckte den Kopf um die Ecke.

"Äh… Was?" fragte Teela bestürzt und war sicher, dass sie nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte, da die alte Frau eine unheimlich geschwätzige Angewohnheit hatte, die Teela nur allzu oft ausblendete.

"Na, ob dein Prinz auf dich wartet? So ein hübsches Mädchen wie du hat doch sicherlich einen Liebsten."

Sie starrte die alte Frau sprachlos an. Ihre Wortwahl war bestimmt nur Zufall. Etwas anderes konnte es gar nicht sein!

Oder… vielleicht… ?!

Teela überlegte sich ihre Antwort sehr gut. "Ja, es wartet jemand auf mich." Die Antwort war genauso gut wie jede andere, denn sie implizierte nicht, wer auf sie wartete. Besser noch: sie ließ den Zweifel gar nicht erst aufkommen, dass niemand nach ihr suchen würde. Tarnung und Täuschung war alles, wenn es darauf ankam, eine potentielle Gefahr einzuschätzen.

Sie wollte nicht unhöflich ihrer Retterin gegenüber sein und ihr schon gar nichts Bösartiges unterstellen. Aber gegen alte Angewohnheiten war schlecht anzukommen.

Die Pause, die Dalia einlegte und Teela währenddessen still beobachtete, war auch bestimmt nur Zufall und hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

'Teela! Du bist viel zu misstrauisch gegen liebevolle Menschen!' schalt sie sich selbst.

"Das wird die jungen Bengel im Dorf sicherlich enttäuschen", lachte Dalia. "Die haben aber auch noch keine Rothaarige in ihrem Leben gesehen und sollten es auch besser nicht. In ein paar Wochen ist die Frühlingsweihe. Das ist ein großes Fest für uns im Dorf. Es schaut zwar draußen noch nicht danach aus, aber das Wetter wird bald umschlagen, und wenn dein Bein weiterhin so gut heilt, wirst du mit mir kommen können. Vielleicht bringt Tahir seinen kleinen Karren hier rauf, dann kannst du dich ziehen lassen, wenn es nicht weitergeht mit deinem Bein. Das wird für dich sicher eine schöne Abwechslung sein. Selbst für mich sind die Tage hier oben sehr trist. Aber ich bin ja noch nicht ans Bett gefesselt." Sie setzte sich neben Teela auf die Kante ihres Bettkastens. In der einen Hand eine Tasse mit dünner Brühe für Teela und in der anderen Hand die Dose mit dem Schnupftabak. "Trink das. Es wird dir gut tun." Und überreichte ihr den Tonbecher. Mit glasigen Augen legte die Alte sich eine Prise Tabak auf den Handrücken zurecht, die sie schnell aufsog und dabei das Gesicht verzog. Das sah nicht angenehm aus.

"Wieso schnupfst du so etwas?" fragte Teela.

"Hm?" erwiderte Dalia etwas benommen. "Weißt du, Kindchen, ich hab nicht viel im Leben. Wenn Tahir und die anderen Bewohner mir nicht ab und zu was geben würden, dann müsste ich verhungern und der gute alte Amade würde beim Schlachter landen, weil niemand ihn durchfüttern würde. Der Tabak ist das einzige, was ich mir ab und zu gönne… Außerdem mag ich den Gestank von Pfeifentabak nicht im Haus haben."

Teela hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht.

Der Gestank im Haus war beinahe unerträglich und auch nach Tagen bemerkte man den Geruch immer noch. Sich dann über den Geruch von gerauchtem Tabak zu empören war einfach nur komisch!

"Wenn du die Frühlingsweihe mit uns feiern willst, müssen wir etwas gegen deine Haarpracht unternehmen."

"Was stimmt mit meinen Haaren nicht?" fragte Teela erschrocken.

"Nichts. Mit deinen Haaren ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe. Aber sie werden Aufsehen erregen und sie werden den anderen zeigen, dass du nicht von hier bist. Wir schneiden sie dir am besten ganz ab."

"Bitte was?!" rief Teela auf und fasste sich um den Kopf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Stirnreif fehlte. Wie konnte ihr dieses Detail entgangen sein?!

"Hm, oder vielleicht nicht? Wenn du gar keine Haare hättest, würden sie dich abstoßend finden. Ein kahles Mädchen! Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen. Wir wollen die armen Waschweiber unten im Tal doch nicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Hinterher sehen die überall Pest und Cholera. Nein, nein, das können wir nicht zulassen." Nun sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst und murmelte weiter vor sich hin während sie aus einer alten Truhe ein dunkles Tuch aus grobem Stoff hervor holte. Hier und da hatte es hellere Stellen, wo es schon abgenutzt war, und es hatte vereinzelte Löcher. Prüfend hielt Dalia das Tuch gegen das Licht vom Kamin und schien sich selbst zu beraten.

"Hm… das müsste passen. Jaja, so müsste es gehen!" lachte sie sich selbst zu. "Das wirst du dir umwickeln müssen, sonst gibt es im Tal einen Aufstand. Ich hoffe, Tahir hat sein vorlautes Mundwerk gehalten und niemandem erzählt, dass ich eine Rothaarige aufgenommen habe. Sonst geraten wir ganz schnell in Teufels Küche."

Teela beäugte das fleckige Tuch misstrauisch. "Warum bringen rote Haare Unglück?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ach, dazu gibt es so viele Geschichten wie Geröll an den Bergausläufern! Einmal heißt es, dass Drokah eine Rothaarige geliebt hat, sie aber den Freitod vorzog als ihn zu heiraten. Ein anderes Mal sagt man sich, dass Rothaarige Hexen sein sollen. Oder es wurde ihm geweissagt, dass eine Rothaarige ihn irgend wann vergiften soll. Wie dem auch sei, Drokah ließ Rothaarige verbannen sobald er den Thron erobert hatte. Drokah wird nicht umsonst der Schreckliche genannt. Seither hat er viele Königreiche und Städte erobert. Wehe dem, der zur adeligen Familie gehörte, wenn Drokah ihr Reich erobert. Er lässt alle hinrichten, sogar die kleinen Kinder. Wahrlich keine nette Gesellschaft für einen abendlichen Plausch überm Kaminfeuer! Aber hier bist du sicher. Drokah hat sich bisher noch nie über den Bergkamm gewagt und wir bieten keine gute Beute an. Weder haben wir Schätze noch Macht, die wir an ihn abtreten müssten."

"Ich dachte, das Dorf gehört zu seinem Königreich", warf Teela skeptisch ein.

"Offiziell stimmt das auch. Inoffiziell haben weder er noch seine Schergen sich hier je blicken lassen. Das ist auch gut so. Den Tag möchte ich nicht erleben, an dem Drokah Interesse am Norden zeigt! Aber lass uns über etwas schöneres reden, Kindchen. Wir werden dich wieder fit machen, dass du bei der Frühjahrsweihe mitfeiern kannst. Das ist immer lustig, sag ich dir! Es wird Schausteller geben und Spielbuden und die Weihe eröffnet die Marktsaison. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen!" Dalias Euphorie ließ daran keinen Zweifel aufkommen.

So ein Fest wurde bestimmt sehnlich erwartet, um dem Trist des Dorfalltags für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen.

Und warum sollte sie es nicht ausnutzen können? Marktstände bedeuteten auch Verkäufer von außerhalb, und bestimmt nicht nur von Händlern aus dem nächsten Dorf. Vielleicht würde sie so zu mehr Informationen kommen.

So sehr sie auch nachdachte, es war ihr bisher kein König Drokah unter den Ratsmitgliedern bei König Randor untergekommen. Teela war zwar eher mit der Sicherheit und den Belangen des Prinzen beauftragt, trotzdem hatte sie sich stets zu allen anderen Besuchern und Gästen erkundigt, wenn es ihr Schichtplan zuließ. 'Konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgaben, aber verliere nie das Gesamtbild aus den Augen', hatte ihr Vater immer gesagt.

Die Erinnerung an ihn stach plötzlich in ihrem Herzen. Sie vermisste ihn! Ob er wohl noch nach ihr suchte? Oder hatte der König die Suche bereits offiziell abbrechen lassen?

Wie lange war es jetzt schon her? Zwei Wochen? Oder doch schon drei?

Den Suchtrupps müsste in der Zwischenzeit klar geworden sein, dass man sie nicht mehr finden würde.

Vielleicht hatte Adam es geschafft und sie suchten nur noch nach ihr. Wenn die Soldaten das Tal nach ihr durchforstet hätten, dann wären sie früher oder später auch am Dorf vorbeigekommen.

So wie Teela Dorfbewohner einschätzte, würde das Einmarschieren von königlichen Truppen mit Sicherheit für Aufsehen und Aufregung sorgen. Man hätte sie längst ausfindig, wenn dem so wäre.

"Nun zieh nicht so ein langes Gesicht, Mädchen. Du brauchst nur ein wenig Geduld. Im Schnee kannst du nicht einmal mit gesunden Beinen schnell vorankommen. Schon gar nicht über den Bergkamm zum nächsten Dorf. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, werden wir dich nicht aufhalten. Du findest sicherlich zu deinen Leuten zurück. Und nun lass mich mal deinen Verband sehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wund liegst oder dass dein Bein anschwillt." Dalia sprach noch eine ganze Weile weiter, doch Teelas Gedanken waren weit entfernt.

Dalias Behandlung schmerzte. Sie drückte hier und da auf Teelas Bein und auf die Schnittwunden, die inzwischen gut verheilt waren. Trotzdem rieb Dalia neue Kräuterpaste direkt auf die Wunden und auf die Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Tagen eine dicke Beule aus dem Bein herausragte.

Gesund werden! Das war ihr einziges Ziel. Danach würde sich eins nach dem anderen ergeben.

Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam Teela. Sie lehnte sich zurück und war schon in dem Moment eingeschlafen, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Wie sehr sie sich die Gestalt im Federkleid herbeiwünschte.

* * *

A/N:

I am really, really sorry about the delay! (again!)

And I don't even have an excuse this time. But you know what? I decided to continue this project during nanowrimo :) But don't expect 50k words for this story. As I am a nano rebel, I count every word in all projects, which are written in November :D

I hope you liked this chapter. Nothing much happened so far, but I cannot let a broken bone appear like a scratch. I had a broken arm two years ago, and I hated every day about it...

TheSorceressQueen: I really like your assumptions, but you probably know that I cannot reveal identities or such before it happens in the story.

Bingo: Don't be ridiculous! Your german is much better than the german of some german native speakers xD As long as I can understand you there won't be a problem with it. Let's see if I am in the mood of a happy end... the end is quite far away from this chapter ;)

To everyone:

Have a nice weekend! :)


	6. Kapitel 6 - Winter ade!

**Kapitel** **6**

 **Winter ade!**

Wie Dalia es vorausgesagt hatte, kam der Frühling plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung.

Die Schneedecke bekam Risse und schmolz zu kleinen Bächen, die den Hang hinunterflossen und eine neu erwachende Landschaft freigaben. Die Vögel folgten kurz darauf. Schon am frühen Morgen war die Luft von ihrem Zwitschern und Zanken erfüllt. Besonders in den Tannen hinter der Hütte zeterten sie oder balzten um ihre Angebeteten.

Die Hütte stand im Schutz der Tannen. Die Bäume hielten die Lawinen auf, die nicht allzu selten an der Hütte vorbei rutschten.

Die Tage wurden länger auf der Alm. Ob es wohl im Tal auch so war? Die Sonne erreichte das Tal nur wenige Stunden zum Höchststand. Wo oben auf den Bergen noch die Abendsonne schien, lag das Tal schon wieder in Schatten gehüllt.

Je dünner das Winterkleid auf den Wiesen wurde, umso mehr Hirten trieben ihr Vieh die Alm hinauf. Ab und zu hielten sie bei Dalia an und brachten ihr Lebensmittel oder Kleinigkeiten aus dem Dorf mit. Sie unterhielten sich dann kurz, und nicht selten warfen sie Teela einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Als der erste Schnee zu schmelzen begann, hielt Dalia es für das Beste, wenn Teela ihren Kopf bedeckt hielt. Die Wintertage mochten einsam gewesen sein, aber der Frühling würde den einen oder anderen neugierigen Besucher vorbeischicken.

Im Haus war es kein Problem. Wo sie niemand sehen konnte, war das Tuch nicht nötig. Aber draußen?

"Wir wollen doch keine Hühner aufscheuchen", hatte Dalia gesagt. So wie die Hirten sie anstarrten, war das wohl eine gute Idee gewesen.

Die Tiere, die die Hirten mit sich führten, weckten jedoch Teelas Neugierde.

Sie war zwar im Palast aufgewachsen und hatte vom Dorfleben und vor allem vom abgeschnittenen Leben in den Bergen keine Ahnung, aber sie war sicher, dass sie selbst in den abgelegensten Orten Eternias noch nie solche Tiere gesehen hatte.

Ein Hirte trieb Schafe mit dunklem dichten Fell täglich die Alm hinauf. Wenn er vorbeikam, nahm er auch Amade mit, wenn Dalia ihn gerade nicht brauchte. Der Esel steckte jeden Morgen den Kopf aus der Luke, wenn er den Hirten aus der Ferne pfeifen hörte.

Ein anderer führte eine Herde von Tieren vorbei, bei denen Teela nicht sicher war, ob sie Säugetiere waren oder eine Kreuzung zwischen Echsen und Vögeln. Sie liefen auf zwei Beinen. Ihr Körper war mit Federn bedeckt, aber sie hatten kleine Ärmchen anstelle von Flügeln, und ihr Kopf ähnelte dem einer Schnapsschildkröte mit einem sehr scharfen Schnabel. Die Tiere waren zutraulich und neugierig. Etwas zu neugierig für Teelas Empfinden. Eines dieser Tiere kam ihr zu nahe und hätte ihr Kopftuch beinahe heruntergerissen. Im letzten Augenblick konnte sie das Tier abwehren.

Dalia lachte über die Situation hinweg und scheuchte die Tiere wieder zurück auf den Weg. Die alte Frau quasselte unentwegt irgendeine Geschichte vor sich hin, nur um den Hirten von der Situation abzulenken. Dalia nahm das Geheimnis um Teelas rote Haare sehr ernst. Es sollte keiner erfahren, um keinen Preis.

Später fragte Teela sie, welche Tiere das waren. Sie wollte dies nicht vor dem Hirten tun, um ihr Unwissen nicht zu enthüllen. Es genügte ihr, dass Dalia und Tahir sie für zurückgeblieben und dumm hielten. Das musste sich nicht auch noch im Dorf herumsprechen. Dalia hatte einen Namen für die Tiere genannt, aber auch die Bezeichnung kam Teela unbekannt vor.

Mit jedem neuen Tag traute Teela sich längere Spaziergänge zu. Es war eigentlich gar nicht weit, und Spaziergang konnte man das kurze herumhumpeln auch nicht nennen, aber für Teela war es ein Gefühl der Befreiung!

Sie musste nicht mehr in der stickigen Ecke neben dem Kamin liegen, und sie konnte Dalia aus dem Weg gehen. Sie mochte die alte Frau zwar, und sie war ihr unendlich dankbar für die Rettung vor dem Kältetod. Aber sie war nun mal kein Mensch, der es gewohnt war, rund um die Uhr bemuttert und bevormundet zu werden.

Das mochte sie sehr an ihrem Vater: Er war kein Mann vieler Worte und sprach nur dann, wenn es notwendig war. Er mochte es einfach und unkompliziert, so wie sie.

Auf den königlichen Bällen ging es ihr immer viel zu laut zu und mit zu vielen Menschen, die ihr kleines Gemüt mit nur allzu unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten aufplusterten. Gerede, das meist hinter dem Rücken der Betroffenen gehalten wurde. Im Adel war es scheinbar Sitte, schlecht über andere Menschen zu reden, wobei es sich hierbei oft nur um andere Adelige handelte, denn der gemeine Pöbel war nicht von Interesse.

Als Adams Leibwächter musste sie diese Veranstaltungen besuchen so lange der Prinz anwesend war. Er hasste diese Abende genau so sehr wie sie, und sie beneidete ihn nicht um seine Position.

Wenn Teela abends zu Bett ging, war das kein großes Ereignis. Aber wenn der Prinz nach solchen Bällen den Saal verlassen wollte, kam er um die eine oder andere Unterbrechung nicht herum durch diese oder jene Prinzessin von und zu Unwichtig. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Adam ohne viel Aufsehen aus dem Saal zu schleusen. So etwas gehörte zwar nicht zum guten Ton, aber warum musste man Bälle auch am Abend veranstalten und dann noch stundenlang das Ende dessen hinauszögern?

Die geladenen Gäste - meist Adelige oder hochrangige Kaufleute oder Kommandanten - hatten keine Sorgen, spät schlafen zu gehen. Ihr Tag fing nicht um 4:00 Uhr in der Früh wieder an. Sie konnten ausschlafen und mussten sich um nichts anderes als um sich selbst kümmern.

Ein Grund mehr, Adam bei einer baldigen Flucht zu helfen, obwohl sie diesen Müßiggang des Prinzen auch nicht unterstützen wollte. Die Bälle waren diplomatisch wichtig. Das musste Adam früher oder später begreifen.

Nach 20 Stunden Dienst und Arbeit war ihr die Diplomatie und das Gerede von dummschwätzigen Prinzessinnen und Kurtisanen allerdings reichlich egal. Danach zählte nur noch eins: Ihr Bett! Und um dahin zu kommen, musste sie erst den Prinzen aus den gierigen Fingern der weiblichen Gäste befreien.

"Oh, Prinz Adam, habt ihr schon gehört, dass Prinzessin Unwichtighochzwei sich den Knöchel verstaucht hat? Sie war ganz untröstlich, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte. Ach, das ist ja so was von schade!" - "Hört! Hört!"

Belanglosigkeiten eben, gemischt mit gehässigen Intrigen.

Diese Unehrlichkeit und Boshaftigkeit war Teela von Grund auf zuwider.

Sie mochte die Abende, die sie mit ihrem Vater ausklingen lassen konnte. Es war ruhig und ehrlich.

Sie vermisste diese Zeit.

Am Tag, bevor die Hölle für sie losbrach, hatte Adam noch mit ihr gescherzt. Sie hatte ihn beim faulenzen erwischt und er hatte ihr vorgeworfen, dass sich diese Dinge zwischen ihnen wohl nie ändern würden. Er würde für immer ein Tunichtgut sein und sie würde bis an ihr Lebensende auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Es war ein schlecht gemeinter Scherz, das fiel selbst dem Prinzen auf, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

Dennoch…

Wie sehr er sich doch täuschte.

Niedergeschlagen versuchte sie sich abzulenken.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, einer vergangenen Zeit hinterher zu heulen!

Teela stand draußen einige Meter von der Hütte entfernt und atmete die frische, noch kalte Luft ein.

Eines musste sie sich eingestehen: Dieser Ort war wunderschön! Die Berge schlossen das Tal perfekt ein. Es lebten nur wenige Menschen hier und die Natur enthüllte ihr einzigartiges und wohltuendes Gemüt sobald der Schnee geschmolzen war. Wenn sie wieder nach Hause gefunden hatte, musste sie sich den Ort auf ihrer Karte markieren. Hier würde sie gerne unter anderen Umständen wiederkommen. Aber das nächste Mal vielleicht lieber auf die andere Seite des Tals, in der Hoffnung, dass dort niemand lebte.

Sie vergaß alles andere um sie herum und ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder. Dalia hatte ihr wieder den Stab gegeben, mit dem sie immer die Fensterläden aufklappte.

Sie atmete langsam und tief durch und besann sich auf ihre Lektionen in der Akademie: Meditation, strategische Analyse und individuelles Training - welche Einschränkungen hatte sie und welche Übungen würden ihr aus der Situation heraushelfen.

Ein paar Dehnübungen wären ein guter Anfang. Ihr Bein fühlte sich vom vielen Liegen ganz steif an.

Sie musste klein anfangen, denn die Sehnen mussten sich in der langen Zeit verkürzt haben. Das Bein eine längere Zeit zu belasten stellte kein Problem dar. Der Knochen war gut zusammengewachsen. Es waren die Muskeln, die ihr den Dienst versagten.

"Ich gehe in den Wald unten am Hang. Die Kräuter sprießen bei dem Wetter sehr gut. Da werde ich ein paar schöne Frischlinge sammeln können. Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Wenn jemand raufkommt, richte demjenigen aus, dass er morgen wiederkommen soll", rief Dalia ihr vom Eingang der Hütte zu. Die alte Frau hatte sich einen großen geflochtenen Korb auf den Rücken geschnallt, mit dem sie noch kleiner und gebrechlicher wirkte. Ihre kurzen Beine überraschten jedoch mit einem flotten Gang. Schon bald war Dalia nicht mehr zu sehen.

Teela war allein.

So sehr sie die Ruhe genießen wollte, überkam sie auf einmal ein unbändiges Gefühl von Unsicherheit.

Dalia war ihr derzeit einziger Schlüssel zu einer Zivilisation, die ihr fremder nicht vorkommen konnte.

Wann würde die Alte zurückkommen?

In einer Stunde? In zwei?

Oder vielleicht doch erst am Abend?

Abend schien ihr doch logischer als alles andere, warum sonst sollte Teela Besucher auf den nächsten Tag vertrösten?

Erleichtert nahm sie das Kopftuch ab und legte es sich um den Hals. Es stank nicht mehr so erbärmlich wie vor einigen Tagen noch. Teela hatte es an einem Tag zum Bach genommen, der sich eben dort durch schmelzenden Schnee gebildet hatte, und hatte es gewaschen. Dalia hatte keine Seife, das nahm Teela zumindest an, denn sie fragte nicht danach. Außerdem wollte sie ihrer Lebensretterin nicht noch mehr auf der Tasche liegen. Auf dem Weg zum Bach fand sie einen Baum, an dem sich Efeu empor rankte. Davon nahm sie ein paar Blätter und rieb sie in den Stoff hinein. Es funktionierte nicht wie erhofft. Normalerweise müsste sie das Efeu zerkleinern und mit Soda aufkochen, aber das stand ihr nicht zur Verfügung. Also gab sie sich mit dem zufrieden, was ihr gegeben war. Das Efeu wusch zumindest einen Teil des Geruchs heraus und auch die Flecken wurden deutlich heller.

Sie legte sich das Tuch locker um den Hals ohne es zu verknoten, aus Angst sie müsste es schnell wieder um ihren Kopf wickeln. Ihr Ziel heute war die Baumgruppe hinter der Hütte. Es war wie ein kleiner Wald. Dicht an dicht standen die hochgewachsenen Tannen. Es waren so viele, dass man eine Person schnell aus den Augen verlor, wenn man unten stehend hinauf schaute. Von den Tannen aus hatte man allerdings beste Sicht auf die Hütte und den Weg. Falls jemand also hinaufkommen sollte, würde Teela die Person lange vorher schon bemerken.

Zwischen den Bäumen angekommen, legte sie den Stab beiseite.

Ihr Gang war immer noch recht wackelig. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Mit ihrer Aufgabe klar vor Augen, fing sie sofort mit ein paar Liegestützen an. Am Tag davor schaffte sie gerade mal fünfzehn von den ehemals hundert, die sie täglich nur zum aufwärmen vor dem Training absolvierte.

Es war frustrierend!

Ihre Arme gaben nach, aber ihr Wille stocherte sie an.

Die Muskeln brannten und sie fühlte sich unsagbar schwach. Als wollte sich der Körper ihr verweigern. So schnell konnte sich doch ihre Kondition nicht zurückgebildet haben! Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie für mehrere Wochen ausgefallen war und stattdessen das Krankenlager hüten musste. Aber damals wurde sie medizinisch besser versorgt. Sie wollte Dalia zwar nichts unterstellen, aber die königlichen Ärzte hätten sie schneller wieder auf die Beine gekriegt als hier in der "Wildnis".

Sie kam sich so undankbar vor… aber vor allem ungeduldig!

Heute schaffte sie ganze siebzehn Liegestütze und musste sogleich eine Pause einlegen. Aus der Puste fing sie gleich mit einigen Dehnübungen an, die ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Ihr Bein war wirklich steif und es war höchste Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Auch wenn es schmerzhaft war.

Sie biss sich einfach durch die Übungen, obgleich es sich anfühlte, als wenn sie sich ihr Bein erneut brach und ihre Muskeln in Flammen standen.

Die Hütte ließ sie dabei nicht aus dem Blickfeld.

Sie schenkte diesem Aberglauben gegen Rothaarige zwar wenig Beachtung. Es hinterließ aber einen faden Beigeschmack, der sie vorsichtiger werden ließ.

Zwischen den Bäumen gab es eine ebene Stelle, die nicht steil bergauf ging. Der Boden war sehr rutschig. Um sich nicht noch schlimmer zu verletzen, legte sie den Boden mit Zweigen der Nadelbäume aus. Es machte den Boden nicht weniger rutschig, aber so versank sie zumindest nicht im Schneematsch.

Sie atmete in sich hinein und konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungsabläufe.

Königin Marlena hatte ihr diese Übungen einmal gezeigt. Sie nannte es Tatschi oder so ähnlich. Der Name war eigentlich vollkommen egal. Sie konnte sich auch nicht mehr ganz genau an den Ablauf erinnern. Die Bewegungen folgten einer bestimmten Reihenfolge. Teela war sicher, dass sie es falsch machte, aber darauf kam es ihr in dem Moment nicht an.

Es beruhigte sie und verhalf ihr zu einer besseren Kondition.

Die Tage zuvor konnte sie nicht die Übergänge zwischen der ersten und zweiten Figur vollenden ohne zu stolpern oder hinzufallen. Es gelang ihr heute viel besser und das erleichterte sie ungemein.

Die ersten drei Figuren waren vollendet, da brach ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn aus. So schlecht in Form hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Wenn Dalia nun öfter weggehen würde, müsste sie jede Minute mit Trainingsübungen verbringen.

Die Suche nach Adam würde ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen. Da konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, außer Atem zu geraten, oder wegen Unachtsamkeit auf einem Hang auszurutschen und sich erneut zu verletzen. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren!

Sie hatte also ein klares Ziel vor Augen und war innerlich froh, dass ihr Disziplin und Ordnung schon im frühen Kindesalter eingeimpft wurde.

Die fünfte Figur bedeutete eine Kniebeuge auf einem Bein während das andere zur Seite hin ausgestreckt war. Das schaffte sie nicht. Ihre Knie zitterten so stark, dass sie mittendrin abbrach bevor sich ihre Füße noch zwischen den Zweigen verfangen konnten und sie mit dem Körper in eine andere Richtung stürzte. Zwei verstauchte oder schlimmstenfalls gebrochene Knöchel wollte sie nicht riskieren.

Völlig außer Atem nahm sie sich wieder ihren Stab.

Heute war ein guter Tag, beschloss sie.

Die Luft war angenehm frisch und half ihr mit Sicherheit bei ihrer Genesung.

Ihr Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet.

Der Himmel erstrahlte in einem satten Blau. Nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen.

Noch am frühen Morgen als der Nebel das Tal unter einem dichten Schleier verhüllte, hatte Dalia gemeint, dass dies ein wolkenloser und kalter Tag werden würde. Sie sollte Recht behalten. Manche Bauernweisheiten erwiesen sich doch als hilfreich.

Nun stand sie am Rand des kleinen Fichtenwaldes und ließ sich ungehindert die Sonne aufs Gesicht strahlen. Obwohl es tatsächlich recht frisch blieb an diesem Tag, strahlte die Sonne eine angenehme Wärme aus. Sie genoss die Wärme und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Der kalte Wind brachte ihre Wangen zum glühen und sie war sicher, dass die Kälte ihr eine jugendliche Röte ins Gesicht zauberte.

Normalerweise hasste sie rote Wangen. Sie sah damit aus wie 15 Jahre.

Adam hatte sie immer damit aufgezogen. So hatte sie es jedenfalls damals immer empfunden. Heute dachte sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln daran zurück und fand keinen Hohn in seinen Worten.

Ach, Adam…

Ein Blinken brach sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Es blendete sie aus ihrem Blickwinkel, und das war seltsam. Die Sonne konnte es nicht sein. Sie schien von der anderen Seite des Tals auf sie hinab. Das Blinken kam aus einem der Bäume. Neugierig näherte sie sich der Ursache. Was konnte das sein, das so stark reflektieren konnte? Vielleicht ein Nest einer diebischen Elster, die ihren Hort von Kleinod zusammengetragen hatte. Das Gewirr von Ästen und Zweigen war zu dicht, dass sie etwas erkennen konnte. Sie ging um den Baum herum mit dem Blick nach oben gerichtet, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts außergewöhnliches erkennen. Die Reflektion brach durch die winzigen Lücken, die der Wind für kurze Zeit freigab.

'Merkwürdig!', dachte sie, rieb sich den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen!" rief eine Männerstimme plötzlich von unten hinauf.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und schaute hinab.

Tahir stand dort in seinem zerklüfteten Mantel und einem Bündel auf den Rücken geschnürt.

Er war allein, stellte sie erleichtert fest.

Wie viel hatte er gesehen?

Hatte er schon da unten gestanden während sie ihre Übungen gemacht hatte?

Er schaute finster drein mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Mütze. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Deine Haare sieht man von weitem wie ein Signalfeuer!" Das machte ihr klar, dass er nicht um ihre Gesundheit besorgt war, sondern einzig und allein um den Ruf, den Dalia hier anscheinend zu verlieren hatte.

"Ich habe aufgepasst! Es hat mich niemand anderes gesehen!" verteidigte sie sich, schnappte sich den Stab und humpelte den matschigen Weg hinunter. Unten angekommen überragte Tahir sie um mindestens anderthalb Köpfe. Ein Größenunterschied, der ihr sehr unbehaglich wurde, wenn er sie so aufgebracht nieder starrte.

Der Hüne sagte nicht viel, aber wenn er sprach, dann fühlte Teela sich stets bevormundet oder entmündigt. Teela konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er es einfach nur gut mit ihr meinte und es nicht besser zeigen konnte, oder ob Frauen in seinen Augen keinen Wert hatten. Vielleicht war das noch so eine Unart dieser Region.

Teela konnte es kaum abwarten, das Dorf zu sehen und die Leute dort kennenzulernen. Vielleicht waren Tahir und Dalia nur Ausnahmen und die Bewohner waren nicht ganz so hinterweltlerisch, wie sie von den beiden stets beschrieben wurden.

"Man hätte dich auch weiter unten sehen können", wandte Tahir grimmig ein.

Auf diese Diskussion hatte sie wenig Lust, zumal sie nicht wusste, wie stark er war, und wie es um seine Geduld stand. Sie konnte ihn immer noch schlecht einschätzen. Ihr Instinkt riet ihr, seine Geduld nicht auszureizen. Egal, wie durchtrainiert sie vorher war, in ihrem Zustand hätte sie keine Chance gegen ihn, ob er nun Erfahrungen im Nahkampf hatte, oder ob er einfach nur von grobschlächtiger Natur war. Seine Hand war fast doppelt so groß wie ihr Kopf. Ein Hieb reichte aus, um sie einen Meter zurückzuschleudern.

"Ich werde das nächste Mal besser aufpassen." Die Worte brannten wie Säure auf ihrer Zunge. Es war nicht ihre Art, klein beizugeben. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich im Recht fühlte.

"Das wird Dalia entscheiden", sagte er und stapfte einfach auf die Hütte zu, ohne sie noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Dalia hat nicht über mich zu bestimmen!" schwappte es über ihre Lippen bevor sie nachdenken konnte. Sofort hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, als könnten noch weitere unüberlegte Sätze herausfallen.

Tahir blieb stehen und schaute über seine Schulter ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Du hast Glück, dass dich Dalianta aufgelesen hat und kein Hirte aus dem Dorf oder einer der Kleriker aus dem Kloster auf dem Bergkamm… Willst du wissen, was sie mit Rothaarigen machen, wenn sie eine erwischen?" Sein Grinsen war zwar halb verdeckt von seiner Schulter, aber sie konnte es in seiner Stimme deutlich wahrnehmen.

Wieder wurde ihr erschreckend bewusst, dass sie mit ihm allein auf der Alm war. Nicht einmal der Esel war da und wann Dalia zurückkam, stand nicht fest. Sie war diesem Fremden schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ein Grund mehr, ihm nicht in die Hütte zu folgen. Ihre Hand griff so fest um den Stab, dass sich ihre Knöchel weiß abzeichneten. Sie war wütend auf ihn und wütend auf seine Meinung über Frauen - oder viel mehr über sie selbst.

Königin Marlena und ihre Tatschi Übungen drängten sich ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie musste sich kontrollieren und so erinnerte sie sich an ein Mantra aus ihrer Ausbildungszeit als Marlena sie zur Seite genommen hatte, weil sie ihre Laune an ihren Kameraden ausgelassen hatte.

Marlena war ihre Mentorin gewesen in einem der Ausbildungsabschnitte.

Sie brachte Teela ein Mantra bei - eine Lebenseinstellung. Das Mantra war eine Aneinanderreihung von Lauten und Silben, die sie nicht verstand. Marlena sagte ihr, das sei Tinesisch - oder irgendwie so was - ein Erdending eben. Die Worte, die sich nicht als solche anhörten, bedeuteten 'Der Weg ist das Ziel'. Es war ein wohlklingendes Singen ohne bestimmte Melodie und trotzdem hatte es eine beruhigende und sinnige Wirkung.

Teela holte ihre Ruhe aus diesem Mantra in eben diesem Augenblick. Sie fühlte die Erde unter ihren Füßen und machte ihren Stand schwer. Innerlich wappnete sie sich gegen einen Angriff. Äußerlich wirkte sie ungewöhnlich gefasst und ruhig. Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf sie, wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte.

Tahir drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Er grummelte ein 'hmpf' und ging dann in die Hütte hinein. Ihr war so als würde er noch etwas sagen. Es klang wie ein Gemurmel oder ein fluchen, aber sie konnte die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht ausmachen.

Trotzig blieb sie draußen stehen.

Um weiteren Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wickelte sie das Tuch wieder fest um ihren Kopf. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es waren doch nur Haare!

Tahir kam ihr ungelegen.

Sie wollte den Tag nutzen und wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurückfinden. Aber gleichzeitig wollte sie keinen wissen lassen, zu was sie fähig war.

In der Zeit, in der sie das Bett hüten musste oder sich ein wenig in der Hütte bewegen konnte, hatte sie nichts über sich selbst preisgegeben. Sie kannte diese Leute nicht. Auch wenn sie ihr das Leben gerettet haben und anscheinend alles taten, um ihre Genesung zu beschleunigen, blieb Teela misstrauisch.

Sei es um die Art wie die beiden miteinander umgingen oder die Art Behausung in dieser unwirklichen Umgebung oder die Geschichten, die sie Teela erzählten. Alles zusammen bewirkte eine Alarmbereitschaft in ihr, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Die Leute hatten ihr nichts getan, und trotzdem sträubte sich ein Teil in ihr, sich den beiden anzuvertrauen.

Sie zwang sich zur Entspannung und setzte sich auf die Bank vor der Hütte. Ein Leben auf ständiger Anspannung war anstrengend. Ihre Genesung konnte sie nicht schnell genug herbeisehnen! Dieser Ort war zwar wunderschön, aber er tat ihr nicht gut.

Seine Schritte wirkten unheimlich laut in ihren überempfindlichen Ohren. Die Angst schmeckte bitter und ließ sich nur schwer herunterschlucken. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mit ihr alles machen und sie konnte nur wenig dagegen unternehmen.

Er kam die Treppe herunter. Der Kies und Matsch fiel von seinen Stiefeln und sammelte sich unter der Treppe. Das Bündel hatte er von seinem Rücken geschnallt und in der Hütte zurückgelassen.

Mit einem schweren Grummeln ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Bank fallen.

Die Holzbalken wackelten und bogen sich unter seinem Gewicht.

"Du bist aufbrausend und hitzköpfig. Das kann dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen", war alles, was er für eine Weile von sich gab.

Sie blieb angespannt und fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht deswegen. Ihre Hände umklammerten immer noch den Stab und ihr Atem ging nun kürzer und sehr kontrolliert.

Über ihren Köpfen zwitscherten die Vögel unbesorgt. Die Natur erwachte und schien sich lange und ausgiebig Zeit zu lassen, wie ein lange hinaus gezögertes Gähnen und Strecken nach einem viel zu langen Schlaf. Der Wind blieb in den oberen Regionen trotzdem unbarmherzig. Teela zog ihre Kutte enger um sich.

Plötzlich stand er auf. Seine Bewegung alarmierte Teela aufs äußerste.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt sagte er: "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!" und machte sich stapfend auf den Weg Richtung Dorf.

Er würde Dalia auf dem Rückweg begegnen und ihr alles erzählen. Das wollte sie verhindern.

"Erzähl mir bitte von den Leuten auf dem Bergkamm… Wie nanntest du sie? Keriger?" fragte sie auf einmal.

Tahir blieb tatsächlich stehen. Dieses Mal drehte er sich auch zu ihr um und starrte sie verwirrt an.

"Kleriker", korrigierte er sie.

"Ja, genau. Kleriker!" wiederholte sie dumpf. Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie hasste sich dafür. "Wer sind diese Kleriker? Dalia hat sie mit keinem Wort erwähnt." Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihre Angst nicht heraushören konnte.

Der Hüne wog sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere als könne er sich nicht entscheiden.

"Ich meine, gehören sie auch zum Dorf oder was machen sie? Ich habe von diesen Klerikern noch nie gehört", versuchte sie ihn in ein Geflecht von Worten einzuwickeln, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn eigentlich nur von seinem Weg abhalten wollte.

Verlegen schob er den Kies mit seiner Stiefelspitze vor sich her. "Die Kleriker sind religiöse Spinner! Glauben an Humbug und Götter, die nichts können."

"Was meinst du mit 'Götter, die nichts können'?" hakte Teela nach.

"Ihre Götter sind schwach und verdienen keine Verehrung. Es sind nur Götzen. Von außen schimmern und blenden sie und innen sind sie hohl. Alles heiße Luft." Tahir war ein einfacher Mensch, der mit simplen Worten sprach und diese mit Gestiken untermauerte.

"Welche Götter beten sie denn an?" fragte sie weiter. Ihre Taktik funktionierte - fürs erste.

"Sie beten keine Götter an. Das ist ja das Falsche an ihnen. Sie beten Menschen an, die wirklich gelebt haben sollen. Keine übermächtigen Geister oder Schöpfer, sondern einfache Menschen. Das ist blanke Blasphemie!" Tahir machte ihr Angst. Er konnte sich in Rage reden und dabei wilder gestikulieren. Sein Körper wirkte wie ein Wasserkessel, der überzukochen drohte.

"Denkt jeder so über diese Kleriker?" fragte Teela und rutschte auf der Bank nervös hin und her, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam.

"Nicht jeder, aber viele. Sie sind unnütze Pfeifen, die keiner bei sich haben will."

"Also leben sie dort oben allein, weil sie keiner akzeptiert?" fragte sie skeptisch.

"Keine Ahnung. Hab nie einen von denen gesehen", gab er schließlich achselzuckend zu.

"Woher weißt du dann, dass es sie gibt?" bohrte sie weiter.

"Das weiß man hier eben!" Genau so gut hätte er ihr weismachen können, dass der Himmel grün ist und bisher keiner raufgesehen hat, weil ja jeder weiß, dass der Himmel grün ist, ohne hinaufzuschauen. Ein gefährliches Halbwissen gespickt mit Ignoranz und Faulheit.

"Kommen diese Kleriker nicht einmal runter ins Dorf? Um Lebensmittel zu kaufen oder einfachen Handel zu betreiben?" Teela gab nicht auf. Das Thema schien von Anfang an recht einseitig zu sein. Dass er keine Lust auf ihr Fragespielchen hatte, musste er ihr nicht sagen.

"Du stellst zu viele Fragen für eine Frau."

Da war es wieder: Diese Missgunst gegenüber dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Sie beneidete die Frauen im Dorf keineswegs. Wie eingeschränkt sie leben mussten, ohne sich frei entfalten zu dürfen.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl befiel sie. Sie hatte damals oft gejammert, wenn ihr Vater sie zum Unterricht schickte oder ihr nicht sofort all ihre Fragen beantwortete und sie stattdessen dazu aufforderte, die Antworten selbst herauszufinden. Jetzt war sie ihm unendlich dankbar für die Freiheit, welche er ihr angedeihen ließ. Sie war von Natur aus sehr neugierig und ihr Vater verstand es, ihren Entdeckergeist zu motivieren, auch wenn das kleine Mädchen in ihr eigentlich nur spielen wollte. Die Mädchen und Frauen des Dorfes hatten sicherlich keine dieser Freiheiten und Privilegien.

Es war erstaunlich still.

Tahir warf ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu, der das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass sie in ihren Gedanken versinkt, während er vor ihr stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, was sie in seinen Augen erkannte.

"Wo kommst du eigentlich her?" fragte er schließlich.

"Was…? Wieso…"

"Du stellst zu viele Fragen. Du weißt nichts über diese Gegend, nichts über unseren König, einfach gar nichts!" stellte er fest, und als sie ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb grinste er hämisch. "Was denn? Du löcherst mich mit Fragen. Bleibt dir wohl die Spucke weg, wenn das Spielchen anders herum geht, was?"

Sie schwieg weiterhin.

"Du wirst doch wohl wissen, wo zum Henker dein Dorf auf dieser lausigen Welt ist", steigerte er sich weiter in seine gefährliche Wissbegierigkeit hinein.

"Mein Dorf existiert nicht mehr!" schrie sie ihn mit einer solchen zornigen Stimme an, dass es sie selbst überraschte. Hoffentlich bemerkte er ihr Zucken nicht und fraß die Geschichte als selbsterklärend. Jetzt wollte sie ihre wahre Herkunft erst recht nicht verraten.

Ein misstrauisches 'Hmpf' war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf gab.

"Und wo war das, wenn es nicht mehr existiert, muss es ja mal irgendwo gewesen sein. Aus welchem Königreich kommst du! Und wieso spionierst du uns aus?"

Aus dieser Richtung kam also der Wind! Was konnte sie darauf nur antworten? Es musste so schnell wie möglich eine glaubhafte Geschichte aufgetischt werden, wenn sie diesen Tag überleben wollte. Verdammt! Warum war ihr der Gedanke nicht schon vorher gekommen! Das war Teil ihrer Ausbildung gewesen, für den Fall einer Gefangennahme während eines Kampfes.

Sie muss sich beim Sturz ihr Training aus dem Kopf geschlagen haben…

Jetzt half nur eines, und sie hoffte inständig, dass Tahir dumm genug war, um ihr Schauspiel zu schlucken.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen sprießen. Dann schluchzte sie laut auf und unter bebender Stimme sagte sie: "Ich weiß es nicht! Unser Dorf war klein! Wir hatten keine Ahnung von Königen und all so was! Wir waren einfache Bauern und eines Morgens kamen Reiter und haben uns abgeschlachtet! Sie steckten alles in Brand! Ich bin die einzige Überlebende…" Dann brach ihre Stimme ab und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Denn insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie nicht auf Kommando Tränen weinen konnte, um glaubhaft zu wirken.

Jeder auch nur halbwegs emotional entwickelter Mensch würde Barmherzigkeit zeigen oder zumindest ein wenig Anteilnahme. Aber sie hörte von Tahir nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen schnaufte er verächtlich und seine Stimme blieb kalt und unbeeindruckt: "Unabhängige Dörfer… So etwas dummes gehört auch bestraft." Dann hörte sie ihn näherkommen. "Deine Eltern haben dich schlecht erzogen. Du weißt nicht, wo dein Platz ist."

Ihr Plan ging nicht auf und sie verfluchte diesen Kerl noch während sie hinter ihren Händen weiter schluchzte.

Gerade als sie dachte, dass ihre letzte Stunde angebrochen wäre, hörte sie kleinere Schritte auf sie zukommen.

"Tahir, du Unhold! Was machst du hier! Scher dich weg von dem Mädchen!" Dalia kam schnell den Weg hinauf gestiefelt. Sie war so außer Atem, sie musste den Rest des Weges mit ihren kurzen Beinen gelaufen sein.

Erleichtert atmete Teela auf. Als sie endlich die Hände von ihren Augen nahm, sah sie wie Dalia den Hünen mit einem Zweig voller junger Blätter verdrosch und ihn quasi fortjagte. Tahir war wenig beeindruckt von Dalias Gebaren. Ihre Hiebe wehrte er mit halbherzigen Bewegungen ab. Sie traf ihn zwar mit dem Zweig, aber es machte ihm herzlich wenig aus.

Trotzdem ging er fort ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Das war knapp.

Zu knapp!

Als er endlich außer Sichtweite war, kam Dalia wie eine Ente auf sie zugewatschelt.

"Ich hoffe, der Bengel hat dich nicht belästigt. Hör nicht auf ihn. Er ist ein Bauerntrampel! Dir scheint es ja wieder richtig gut zu gehen. Wenn du magst, kannst du mich morgen ins Dorf begleiten. Ich habe ein paar wichtige Erledigungen zu machen", redete die Alte wieder wie in einem Schwall.

Teela hörte ihr mit nur einem Ohr zu. Gedanklich war sie immer noch benommen von der Bedrohung, die von diesem großen Muskelpaket ausging. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie also nicht getäuscht.

Das war kein großer Trost für sie.

* * *

A/N:

Hello, and welcome to nanowrimo2018! ;)

I am really sorry, that this chapter contains not much action. A broken bone is not that easy to ignore and I am also not the person to skip events so I had to come up with something.

Plus: I am currently participating in many word wars on the nanowrimo forums, which means that I write a lot, but that does not mean that the written words make any sense...

So even if nothing really happened in this chapter, you still get a hint of how desperate Teela's situation is and how much she has to rely on people she doesn't really know or trust.

TheSorceressQueen:

I actually feel a little bit bad about not revealing anything important in this chapter :D I fear that you have to wait a little bit more, sorryyyy! Hope you still like it! ^^'

Lanafalcon:

I really like your theories and I have to admit that perhaps one of your assumptions are correct. But I am not telling you which one and to what extent.

Bingo:

I know that german is not the easiest language to learn. Keep going! You're doing a good job! :)

And to all:

I just wanted to give you a glimpse of my muse, i.e. my inspirations and such.

You can find me on youtube: Gabriel667

There are just two videos, one of Babylon 5 and one of me scribbling some stupid hair. So that's not really important, but I use youtube to create writing music lists. So there are 2 lists from the last two years of nanowrimo and one which is actually the music I am listening to when I write this story.

So if you are curious and want to know which kind of music person I am, find my on youtube. :)

Also I would like to know if you like that :D

And in addition to that: This story is also heavily inspired by an anime called Serei no Moribito. If you are not an anime person, just ignore that I mentioned this. I love animes, but I am not into mainstream animes like Naruto or Pokemon. My anime favorites are usually heavily influenced by historical backgrounds. It's not the teenie kind of animes .

Serei no Moribito is based on a novel and it tells the story of a 30yo woman who works as a free bodyguard. I highly recommend it! :)

So that's it for now. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was long and uneventful. The next ones will get a little more rough. I promise!


	7. Kapitel 7 - Herzklopfen

**Kapitel 7**

 **Herzklopfen**

Am nächsten Morgen fiel der Dorfbesuch wahrlich ins Wasser. Das Wetter hatte sich gegen sie entschieden. Gleich nach dem Sonnenaufgang zogen dunkle Wolken auf. Es fing wieder an zu schneien und tupfte eine puderzuckerdünne Decke über die jungen Blüten und das neu sprießende Gras. Die Sonne brach den ganzen Tag nicht mehr durch die Wolkendecke, auch wenn es den Anschein erweckte, dass die Strahlen die Wolken gleich wieder vertreiben würde.

Der Tag war dunstig und grau.

Der Schnee hörte irgendwann auf und wandelte sich schließlich in dünnen Nieselregen.

Das Wetter schlug Teela sofort aufs Gemüt.

Es bedeutete wieder, den ganzen Tag in der Hütte verbringen zu müssen, zusammen mit Dalia und Amade.

Dalia schien sich nichts draus zu machen. Ihre "dringenden" Geschäfte waren wohl doch nicht so wichtig wie am Tag zuvor.

"Man richtet sich hier oben eben nach Mutter Natur", hatte sie gesagt.

Anstatt ins Dorf zu gehen, trocknete sie also ihre Kräuter und wirkte auch so recht geschäftig. Teela blieb nichts anderes übrig als den Tag nichts tuend in der Hütte zu verbringen.

Tahir hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und sie war sehr froh darüber.

Dalia reichte ihr einen Tee aus den frischen Kräutern. Er schmeckte sehr gut und wärmte sie von innen auf.

Der Wetterumschlag ließ den Wind durch die Ritzen des Hauses pfeifen, so dass trotz Kaminfeuer keine richtige Wärme aufkommen wollte.

"Wenn das Wetter so anhält, wird sich die Frühjahresweihe wohl verschieben. Die Leute bleiben lieber in ihren Häusern als bei strömenden Regen und Schneematsch über den Markt zu schlendern."

"Was ist mit den Schaustellern und den Leuten, die kommen sollen?" fragte Teela. "Die ganze Organisation wird dann doch auch verschoben?"

"Ach, Kindchen, die Leute hier in der Gegend sind solche Ereignisse gewohnt. Wir sind darauf eingestellt, dass auch mal etwas anders gehen muss als geplant. Die Marktleute wissen das. Die Schausteller auch. Es bedeutet für sie allemal, dass sie Einbußen haben werden an den Tagen, an denen der Markt nicht stattfinden kann. Aber für gewöhnlich bleiben sie so lange, bis der ganze Tumult wieder vorbei ist, ob nun früher oder später."

Die Tage danach war der Boden zwar feucht, aber es schneite oder regnete nicht mehr.

Dalia war schließlich wieder auf Kräutersuche und ließ Teela größtenteils alleine.

Und sie nutzt die Zeit gut überlegt.

Ihre Übungen vollzog sie nur noch mit dem aufgesetzten Kopftuch. Sollte sie irgendwer beobachten, so konnte sie wenigstens sagen, dass sie nur versuchte, wieder gesund zu werden, ohne in Erklärungsnot zu geraten wegen ihrer Haare.

Tahir kam auch nach dem dritten Tag nicht wieder. Entweder hatte er Angst vor Dalia oder er heckte etwas gegen sie aus. Sie beschloss, diesem Mann nicht über den Weg zu trauen.

Der Blütenduft hing süßlich schwer in der Luft.

Während sie ihre dreißig Liegestützen vollbrachte, entschied sie, dass sie direkt nach dem Fest gehen würde. Sie wollte Dalia zumindest die Freude lassen, mit ihr die Frühjahresweihe zu feiern. Die alte Frau schien besonders darauf aus zu sein, ihr die Besonderheiten und das ganze Drumherum zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie vor dem Fest zu verlassen.

Sie wollte auch nicht zu früh los wandern. Der lange Weg würde bestimmt eine Entzündung in ihrem Bein verursachen und das wollte sie unterwegs auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Also trainierte sie weiter ohne Unterlass. Auch wenn die Muskeln schmerzten und sie bei jedem Klimmzug, bei jeder Kniebeuge oder jedem Push-up dachte, das wäre der Letzte, zu mehr wäre sie nicht imstande. Und dann zog sie trotzdem noch die nächste Übung hinterher.

Sie überraschte sich selbst immer wieder aufs neue.

Abends köchelte Dalia dann ihre Kräuter ein und machte Säfte und Salben daraus. Sie war recht geschäftig mit ihrer Aufgabe, dass sie die Veränderung in Teela gar nicht bemerkte.

Teela benutzte den Stab eigentlich nur noch als Deckung für neugierige Blicke. Sie brauchte ihn gar nicht mehr als Gehhilfe. Dafür humpelte sie manchmal noch, wenn ihre Muskeln am Vortag zu sehr beansprucht wurden. Das deutete Teela als gutes Zeichen.

Auf dem Tisch reihten sich mit der Zeit kleine Töpfchen und Flaschen aneinander. Der Flaschenhals war jeweils mit einem bunten Faden umwickelt. Die Töpfchen dagegen hatten kleine Nadeln mit bunten Köpfen im Verschluss stecken.

"Die Leute im Dorf können kaum lesen. Die Farbe zeigt ihnen, welche Kräutermischung darin steckt", hatte Dalia ihr erklärt.

Teela hatte die Namen vergessen, aber sich die Wirkungen gemerkt. Blau bedeutete ein Mittel gegen Schlaflosigkeit, grün half gegen Fieber, rot war angeblich ein Aphrodisiakum und gelb ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen.

In der Hütte roch es an den Abenden tatsächlich gut. Die Kräuter dunsteten einen schweren Duft aus, der nach einem frühen Morgen im Wald erinnerte und ein wenig schläfrig machte.

Am Abend vor der Frühjahresweihe stapelten sich die Dosen und Fläschchen überall in der Hütte. Auf jedem Fensterbrett, jedem Regal, jedem Tisch und jedem Hocker standen die Mittel herum, dass Teela sich wunderte, woher die Gefäße auf einmal kamen. Sie waren ihr zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen, noch war in der kleinen Hütte genügend Stauraum, dass Dalia sie irgendwo hätte verstecken können. Das Geheimnis um die Flaschen und Töpfe sollte sich auch nicht auflösen. Sie waren einfach da.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als beide am Tisch saßen und eine dünne Kräutersuppe mit etwas Brot zu sich nahmen.

"Nehmen die Kleriker eigentlich auch an dem Fest teil?" fragte Teela vorsichtig.

"Wer hat dir denn von denen erzählt? Das war doch sicher Tahir, dieser Unhold, oder?" grummelte Dalia vor sich hin. "Na, wie dem auch sei. Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich von ihrem Berg herunter trauen werden. Ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass die sich im Dorf blicken ließen. Wie lange ist das jetzt her…" Dalia stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und schaute abwesend ins Leere. "Da war ich noch ein junger Hüpfer, ungefähr in deinem Alter, als ich die das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Da hatten sich die Leute im Dorf fürchterlich aufgeregt. Es gab Schlägereien und die Kleriker wurden letzten Endes aus dem Dorf gejagt. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass die sich noch einmal hier blicken lassen werden. Auch wenn die meisten, die das Ganze miterlebt haben, inzwischen gar nicht mehr leben dürften. Jaja, so war das…" Den letzten Teil sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Stetig nickend schob sie sich den letzten Bissen Brot hinein und schmatzte laut.

"Warum? Sind sie nicht willkommen?" hakte Teela nach.

"Es ist immer das gleiche, wenn ein Kult auftaucht oder ein Erlöser mit seinem Anhang oder sonstiger religiöser Quatsch. Menschen mit anderem Glauben versuchen oft, andere von ihrem Glauben zu überzeugen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, werden sie gewalttätig. Die Leute hier sind sehr abergläubisch, aber sie lassen sich nicht für dumm verkaufen. Wie immer, wenn sich eine andere Religion bemerkbar macht, wird sie von Außenstehenden ausgegrenzt. Ich habe den Kult um die Kleriker nie wirklich verstanden. Aber dazu hatte ich auch nicht genug Zeit. Sie sind ja schnell vertrieben worden." Dalia schlürfte genüsslich an der Suppe, doch Teelas Neugier war noch nicht gestillt.

"Weißt du, wo sie jetzt leben?" fragte sie weiter.

Dalia schaute über den Rand ihres Löffels zu Teela hinüber und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. "Sie haben vor vielen Jahren oben auf dem Bergkamm südlich von hier gelebt. Es ist ein mühsamer und schwieriger Weg hinauf. Wer den Weg begeht, kommt nicht mehr zurück. Wieso möchtest du das wissen?"

Achselzuckend versuchte Teela ihre Unwissenheit zu überspielen. "Ich bin nur neugierig."

An diesem Abend gingen beide zeitig schlafen. Dalia wollte noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen. Teela versprach, ihr zu helfen. Und so standen am Abend an der Tür zwei geflochtene Weidekörbe zum umschnallen bereit für den nächsten Morgen.

Teela hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, was den nächsten Tag betraf. Alle Angst musste niedergerungen werden. Wenn die Dorfbewohner ihre Fragen nicht beantworten konnten oder wollten, dann stand sie wieder am Anfang und musste entscheiden, welchen Weg sie gehen sollte, um die Suche nach Adam zu beginnen.

oOo

Es war dunkel.

Das war das Erste, was sie bemerkte.

Sie sah alles nur verschwommen und ihr ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerz bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Also hielt sie still, um unnötigen Schmerz zu vermeiden. Ihr fielen mehrmals die Augen wieder zu. Ihr Körper verlor den Kampf gegen die Kälte. Ihre Glieder wurden schwer und die Müdigkeit umarmte sie wie ein verheißungsvoller Kokon. Sie kämpfte dagegen an.

"Pass auf, sie wacht auf", flüsterte eine männliche Stimme.

Sie blickte verwirrt um sich und sah zwei dunkle Schemen, die sich über sie beugten wie unheilvolle Sturmwolken.

Es war der dünnere Schatten, der sprach: "Das wird sie nicht. Ich werde sie mit einem Zauber belegen und dann wird sie träumen!"

Zauber? Was war hier los?

"Sie sieht viel zu hübsch aus." Ein hämisches Lachen folgte.

"Vergiss es! Sie wird uns eine Menge einbringen. Schau dir nur das Gesicht an."

"Ich sehe es, bin ja nicht blind!"

"Hör auf mit deinem Schwanz zu denken und hilf mir gefälligst. Die müssen wir erst mal wieder hinkriegen, bevor sie uns zu Diensten sein wird."

Es waren zwei Stimmen und zwei Schatten… Ein violettes Licht strahlte kurz auf und ließ sie in einem See der ertrinken, der ihre dunklen Gedanken einlullte. Sie war in Gefahr, aber ihr Körper verlor den Kampf gegen die unbekannte Macht.

Von ganz fern hörte sie noch: "Wie hoch ist wohl der Wert von diesem Schwert?"

oOo

Teela schreckte schweißgebadet auf.

Der Schmerz war weg und sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war. Trotzdem hatten sich die Schmerzen angefühlt wie eine fahle Erinnerung.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

Es war dunkel um sie herum und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie überhaupt war.

Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt.

Aus der Kammer war ein leises Schnarchen zu hören.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte einiges erkennen. Die Hütte lag still da. Amade lag in seinem Stall und stimmte in Dalias Schnarchen mit ein. Neben der Tür standen die zwei Körbe, die sie heute ins Dorf tragen würden.

Sie fragte sich, ob Dalia überhaupt alles verkaufen konnte. Wenn im Dorf nur wenige Menschen lebten, warum sollte sie dann so viele Salben zusammenstellen?

Leise legte sie sich zurück und drehte sich eine Weile hin und her. Doch an Schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken.

Also schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Schlaflager, streifte sich das Schaffell über und verließ das Haus.

Draußen erwartete sie ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Die Sonne kündigte sich auf der einen Seite mit einem zarten Rosa und Orange an, auf der anderen Seite herrschte noch die schwärzeste Nacht. Die Luft war sehr kalt und stach ihr in den Atemwegen. Aber es war ihr nicht unangenehm.

Es war so dunkel, dass sie nicht viel vom Weg erkennen konnte oder von der Umgebung.

Die Tannen hinter der Hütte ragten wie schwarze unheilvolle Riesen in den Himmel.

Sie verschränkte die Arme. In die Hütte wollte sie nicht mehr zurück und es war definitiv zu dunkel, um zwischen den Bäumen herum zu wandern. Es war ungewohnt ohne das Tuch um ihren Kopf. Aber um die Zeit würde weder jemand vorbeikommen noch würde sie jemand aus der Ferne sehen können.

Ihr Bein machte ihr keine großen Schwierigkeiten mehr. Sie schaffte es, eine längere Strecke zu gehen, ohne den Holzstab zu benötigen. Aber sie durfte sich jetzt nicht darauf ausruhen.

Ihr Morgen begann also mit Krafttraining und den meditativen Bewegungsübungen, die Teela oft an fließendes Wasser erinnerten. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an alles, was ihr Königin Marlena einmal beigebracht hatte, aber sie versuchte, ihre eigene Art daraus zu machen. Wenn die Bewegungsfiguren nicht korrekt waren, dann war es ihr auch egal.

Der Traum wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. So sehr sie sich auch auf ihre Übungen konzentrierte, die Gesprächsfetzen hatten ihre Neugier geweckt. War dies nur ein Traum gewesen oder war das eine Erinnerung, die sie verdrängt hatte?

Träume dieser seltsamen und prophetischen Art nahmen in letzter Zeit Überhand und wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, fühlte sie sich verlorener als jemals zuvor. Die Vogelträume, die Orte, an denen sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gewesen war und sich trotzdem heimisch fühlte. Albtraumhafte Gestalten, die sie mit einem Zauber belegten. Schmerzen, die sie wirklich spüren konnte, auch jetzt noch nach dem Erwachen.

Ihre Füße führten sie wie selbstverständlich zu dem Steinbrocken in der Nähe der Hütte, auf dem sie gerne saß und die Aussicht genoss. Der Horizont färbte sich hinter den Bergen in blasses goldgelb und es dauert nicht lange bis sich die Sonne langsam über die Berggipfel stahl.

Wollte Dalia nicht eigentlich vor dem Sonnenaufgang aufstehen?

Sie schaute zur Hütte zurück. Die Läden waren geschlossen und auch sonst drang kein Licht durch den Schlitz zwischen Tür und Boden. Es stieg auch kein Rauch aus dem Kamin empor.

Als sie sich zum aufstehen anschickte blinkte etwas helles in ihrem Blickfeld auf, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

Es blinkte gerade durch das grade einfallende Sonnenlicht sehr stark. Es musste eine Reflektion sein.

Da fiel ihr das Blinken wieder von vor ein paar Tagen wieder ein. Sie hatte es als Hort einer Elster abgetan ohne etwas genaueres sehen zu können. Wie konnte sie das bloß vergessen?

Es kam von hoch oben zwischen den Zweigen und Ästen der vordersten Tanne. Dieses Mal würde sie keiner davon abhalten, aber sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie herausfinden wollte, was dahinter steckte.

Vielleicht war es eh nur ein Stück Silber oder ein Glas, das sich ein Vogel geschnappt hatte und in sein Nest eingebunden hatte.

Bei den Tannen angekommen, konnte sie auch heute leider nichts erkennen.

Die Tanne hatte sehr niedrige dicke Äste. Entschlossen kletterte sie die ersten Äste empor und schaute wieder hinauf. Immer noch keine Reflektion oder etwas ähnliches. Beherzt griff sie nach dem nächsten Ast und kletterte immer weiter nach oben wie eine Katze, die die Höhe nicht kannte. Ihr Bein war aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Sie hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen und vergaß, wie leichtsinnig sie sich benahm.

Schließlich sah sie ein Bündel, das weiter oben zwischen den Ästen lag. Das sah definitiv nicht nach einem Nest oder ähnlichem aus. Nur noch wenige Kletterzüge trennten sie von ihrem Ziel. Es packte sie eine Macht, die mit Neugier nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Ein Moment war erreicht, in dem sie dem Mysterium nicht mehr den Rücken kehren konnte.

Das Bündel war in Reichweite, da fiel es ihr zum ersten Mal ein, dass sie kein Seil hatte, mit dem sie sich absichern konnte. Aber das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Ein Stück Metall schaute aus dem hastig zusammengebundenen Packen hervor. Das musste die Reflektion verursacht haben.

Starr vor unheilvoller Vorahnung, blickte sie auf das Stück Metall. Sie musste es gar nicht erst auspacken, um zu erkennen, was es war. Unzählige Fragen prasselten in ihrem Kopf auf sie ein. Wieso? Woher? Aber vor allem stellten sich ihr zwei Fragen in den Sinn, die ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse völlig durcheinander brachten:

Warum hatte man sie belogen? Und was hatten sie damit vor?

Das Bündel war locker an den Ast darunter gebunden. Der Knoten war lasch und unbeholfen. Es war ein leichtes, das Ganze loszubinden.

Flugs kletterte sie wieder hinab. Es konnte ihr gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Beinahe wäre sie die letzten zehn Meter gesprungen, bis sie sich eines Besseren besann und dann doch lieber kletterte.

Sie ging weiter in den kleinen Fichtenwald hinein. So weit, dass sie die Hütte nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die aufgehende Sonne brach nur sporadisch durch das dichte Geflecht von Ästen und Nadeln. Doch es war ihr genug Licht, um noch die Hand vor Augen zu sehen.

Mit flinken Fingern befreite sie das Metall von der ledernen Hülle. Innen war es noch einmal in einem fleckigen und fettigen Stoff eingepackt. Auch diesen entfernte sie und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen auf das Schwert der Macht.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'll just leave it like this.

You can hate me now :D

Just kidding!

tbc ... as usual!


	8. Kapitel 8 - Frühlingsweihe

AN: So, really uncharacteristic for me, but I will put the AN prior to the new chapter to announce a warning. This chapter isn't just a long chapter, there is also a non-consensual / rape scene in it. I won't tell you if it's a main character or not. If you want to know who it is, you'll have to read it.

So, you have been officially warned about this.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

 **Frühlingsweihe**

Der Markt war viel größer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Dafür dass hier angeblich nicht einmal hundert Leute leben sollten, war der Marktplatz recht weiträumig. Die Mitte des Platzes bildete ein baufälliger Brunnen. Die Marktstände waren kreisförmig darum platziert. Es gab einige Imbissstände, einige Händler mit Kleinod und gebrauchten Gegenständen für den Alltag. Ein Schmied hatte sich dort auch eingerichtet und zeigte allen seine Schmiedekunst. Vieh war zwischen den Ständen an sporadisch in den Boden gehauenen Pfählen gebunden. Pferde, Kühe, Schafe und seltsame Kreaturen, die mehr an Echsen erinnerten und die Teela noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatten schnabelartige Mäuler, die man ihnen zugebunden hatte.  
Doch den meisten Platz nahm eine große Bühne ein. Dabei war es eigentlich mehr ein Podest mit zwei Seitenaufgängen und ein fleckiges Tuch, das den Bereich hinter dem Podest verbarg.  
Darauf standen einige Instrumente der Schausteller bereit. Aber von den Musikern war keine Spur zu sehen.  
Der Tag hatte erst angefangen und es versprach warm zu werden. Wärmer als in den Tagen zuvor. Während Teela sich verwundert umsah, wurde Dalia von allen freundlich begrüßt. Selbst die kleinen Kinder kamen auf sie zugelaufen, für die sie kleine Süßigkeiten aus dem Mantel zauberte. Bloße Zuckerstückchen mit Kräutern drin, hatte sie Teela erzählt. Da sie es für belanglos hielt, fragte Teela gar nicht weiter nach.  
Schließlich hatte Dalia ihr ein wenig Geld gegeben und ihr den Weidekorb abgenommen. "Geh dir was zu essen kaufen, Mädchen. Ich schaff das schon allein", sagte die alte Frau mit einem Lächeln. "Zur Mittagszeit fängt die Auktion an, die willst du bestimmt nicht verpassen."  
Das kam ihr wirklich recht.  
Teela wollte gerade noch fragen, was das für eine Auktion sein würde, aber behielt es für sich. Sie wollte den Vormittag nutzen und einige Leute befragen.  
Die meisten Leute wirkten als wären sie nicht von hier. Die Dorfbewohner trugen meist gelb oder beige und braun. Die Dorffarben eben, die sich auch in dem Banner des Dorfes widerspiegelten, der über dem Brunnen in der Mitte des Marktplatzes gespannt war.  
Auch die Spielleute konnte man gut von den anderen unterscheiden. Sie trugen meist bunte und ausgefallene Kleidung mit Schellen und glitzernden Säumen.  
Teela betrachtete die Münzen in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel das war. Es waren lediglich Tiere oder Köpfe darauf geprägt, aber keine Zahlen. Wenn sie also etwas kaufen wollte, würde sie fragen müssen, ob das Geld in ihrer Hand dafür ausreichte.  
Sie kontrollierte noch einmal den Sitz ihres Kopftuches und mischte sich dann in die Menschenmenge.  
Der Markt war bunt gemischt.  
Die meisten Händler boten Essen an, frisch vom Grill oder aus dem Kessel. Die Gerüche mischten sich zu einem verführerischen Allerlei zusammen, der Teela das Wasser in den Mund trieb. Zu schade, dass sie das Geld für Informationen ausgeben würde.  
Das Wetter war frisch, aber es blieb erstaunlicherweise trocken.  
"Schönes Mädchen!" rief ihr eine Händlerin zu und hielt ihr einen roten Pfirsich vor die Nase. "Möchtest du vielleicht einen? Kostet nur einen Rappen."  
"Einen Rappen?" fragte sie verwirrt und starrte etwas verloren auf ihr Geld.  
"Ja, einen Rappen. Du hast doch Geld?" Die Frau deutete auf Teelas offene Hand.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich bin leider nicht von hier. Ich kenne mich mit den Münzen nicht so aus", antwortete Teela entschuldigend. Dalia hätte ihr zumindest erklären können, wie man die landesübliche Währung zählt, bevor sie Teela weggeschickt hatte.  
"Ach, dann musst du das Mädchen sein, das Dalianta bei sich aufgenommen hat, stimmt's?" Die Frau zog sie mit dem Arm näher an sich heran. "Mach dir nichts draus. Solche Nachrichten verbreiten sich hier schnell. Der Pfirsich ist geschenkt, ich dulde keine Widerrede!" sagte sie lachend und entblößte lückenhafte Zahnreihen. Ihr fauler Atem stank extrem und Teela versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, dass es nebensächlich wirkte und die Frau nicht gleich zutiefst beleidigen würde. Der Pfirsich lag kalt in ihren Händen und roch verdammt gut.  
"Und nun schau her", fing die Frau an und zog Teelas Hand an sich heran, in der die Münzen lagen. Sie nahm eine große Münze. Sie war leicht silbrig, doch sehr abgegriffen. "Das ist ein Schilling. Pass gut darauf auf, der ist sehr wertvoll. Dafür bekommst du sogar ein Zimmer für drei Nächte beim Alten Bertrus!" Dann schaute sie nach links und rechts und flüsterte im geheimnisvollen Ton: "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich da aber niemals auch nur einen Fuß reinsetzen! Da fängst du dir glatt die Bettwanzen und Kopfläuse ein!" Sie legte Teela den Schilling wieder in die Hand zurück und deutet anschließend auf ein paar kleinere kupferfarbene Münzen, die recht ungleichmäßig geschlagen waren. "Das hier sind Groschen, 100 Groschen ergeben einen Schilling. Die kleinen dunklen unscheinbaren, das sind Rappen. Zehn Rappen sind ein Groschen. Du siehst, meine Pfirsiche sind also recht günstig. Wenn du noch Hunger hast, ich bin bis morgen Abend hier am Stand." Sie lachte wieder.  
Das war Teelas Chance.  
"Kommt Ihr von hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Ich? Nein, ich komm aus Dawiel. Das ist südlich vom Berg. Wenn du dem Fluss folgst, der aus dem Berg entspringt, gelangst du direkt in unser Dorf. Es ist so klein, dass es eigentlich keiner kennt", erklärte die Frau ihr eifrig.  
Teela schaute sich unsicher um. Wenn sie jetzt nicht anfangen sollte, wann dann? Unbewusst spielte sie mit dem Pfirsich in ihren Fingern.  
Die Leute ignorierten sie. Für sie war Teela nur eine weitere Passantin, die sich auf dem Markt vergnügen wollte. Kinder liefen zwischen den Ständen umher und stibitzten unbemerkt kleine Leckerbissen oder wurden verscheucht bevor sie etwas nehmen konnten. Die Händler wussten sich durchaus gegen die kleinen Diebe zu wehren, doch sie unternahmen nie etwas grobes oder schädigten den Kindern auch nur in irgendeiner Weise.  
Auf der anderen Seite spielte ein Dudelsackspieler eine flinke Melodie, die die Umstehenden zum tanzen aufforderten. Die Leute ließen sich nicht lange bitten und tanzten und sangen ausgelassen mit. Das Lied war wohl sehr beliebt in dieser Gegend.  
Teela schaute noch einmal unbemerkt um sich und näherte sich dann der Frau, um den Lärm um sie herum besser ignorieren zu können. "Ich suche jemanden. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir helfen. Mein Name ist Teela. Wie ist Euer Name?" Vielleicht konnte sie ein wenig mehr Vertrauen gewinnen, wenn sie zuerst ein Stück Information über sich hergab. Namen waren eine sehr persönliche Information. In den falschen Händen, konnte man sogar mit dem bloßen Namen einen geheuren Schaden anrichten.  
Die alte Dame lächelte. "Ich heiße Shivnara, aber so nennt mich nur noch meine Mutter. Die meisten hier nennen mich Nana. Komm mit nach hinten. Dann können wir reden." Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und hielt Ausschau nach jemandem. "Seki! Meha!" Zwei blonde Mädchen drehten sich um. Sie standen inmitten von Obstkörben und handelten mit den Kunden. "Ich mach mal Pause. Passt mir auf den Stand gut auf." Die zwei Mädchen waren nicht viel älter als vielleicht 12 oder 13 Jahre. Sie lachten offen und nickten ihr zu.  
"Ist gut", riefen beide und widmeten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
"Komm mit." Nana führte Teela hinter den Karren. Von dort aus konnte man noch gut die Geschehnisse vor dem Stand beobachten. Eigentlich machte es keinen großen Unterschied, ob man sich vorne oder dahinter unterhielt. Aber hinter dem Karren standen zwei kleine Kisten um ein Kesselfeuer herum. Daneben hing eine dampfende Kanne. Nana wickelte sich ihre Schürze um die Hand und kramte aus einem Korb zwei kleine Becher hervor. "Der müsste mittlerweile schon viel zu lange gezogen haben. Aber er wird uns ein wenig wärmen, während du mir sagst, warum unser Gespräch nichts für die große Öffentlichkeit ist."  
Teela nahm den Becher mit der heißen Flüssigkeit dankend an. "Ich habe aber nichts dergleichen behauptet!" protestierte sie. Sie roch an dem Becher und rümpfte die Nase. Es duftete nach Kamillentee, nach verbranntem sogar. Wenn es etwas auf der Welt gab, das sie bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Kamillentee. Doch sie lächelte und nippte höflich an dem Becher. Nana hatte recht. Der Tee wärmte auf. Wenn er schon nicht schmecken wollte, dann hatte er wenigstens noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
"Oh, du hast es so nicht gesagt, das stimmt. Aber deine Haltung erzählt eine andere Geschichte." Nana setzte sich auf einen der Hocker und bedeutete Teela, es ihr gleich zu tun. "Also sag, wen suchst du? Deine Familie? Deinen Liebhaber? Oder vielleicht doch deinen Händler?"  
Teela schob die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. "Was? Nein, ich... also... ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Mann."  
"Oh!" Nanas Gesicht war plötzlich verzückt und sie spitzte aufgeregt die Lippen. "Also doch einen Liebhaber! Das ist ja aufregend!"  
"Nein, so ist es nicht..." fing Teela an. Doch dann entschloss sie sich, die Frau nicht mehr zu korrigieren. "Er ist groß und hat dunkelblondes Haar. Er ist sehr stark und hat breite Schultern."  
"Sieht er gut aus?" hakte Nana nach.  
"Äh... Ja", gab Teela zu und konnte die Schamesröte nicht verbergen, die ihr in die Wangen stieg.  
"Hm..." Nana legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund während sie nachdachte. "Die Beschreibung trifft auf sehr viele zu."  
"Er ist nicht von hier", beeilte Teela sich hinzuzufügen. "Er ist wirklich außergewöhnlich stark."  
"Kennst du seinen Namen?" fragte Nana.  
Teela drehte den Becher in ihren Händen hin und her. Es war gut möglich, dass Adam als sein Alter Ego umherging, oder er hatte einen ganz anderen Namen angenommen, um unerkannt zu bleiben. Sie hatte sein Schwert gefunden, also war es kein Traum und er hatte sich tatsächlich auf den Weg gemacht, um Hilfe zu finden. Er hatte sechs lange Wochen Zeit gehabt, die Höhlen wieder aufzusuchen und von dort

an, in das Dorf zu kommen und dort nach ihr zu suchen. Aber das war alles nicht geschehen. Es musste irgend etwas passiert sein, und der Gedanke gefiel Teela überhaupt nicht.  
"Nein, den hat er mir nicht gesagt." Teela schaute auf ihren Becher und hoffte inständig, dass Nana dies als traurigen und wehmütigen Akt auffasste.  
"Deine Beschreibung trifft hier auf fast jeden Bengel zu, der seinen Babyflaum gerade verloren hat." Nana lachte als hätte sie etwas aberwitziges gesagt. Doch Teela stimmte nicht mit ein. "Wenn er wirklich ganz stark ist und groß, dann frag mal den alten Bento. Entweder der Bursche ist bei ihm oder er hat es nicht ganz so gut getroffen."  
"Bento?" hakte Teela nach und wollte gar nicht wissen, was Nana mit ihrer Andeutung meinte.  
"Großer, alter Fettsack. Er ist ziemlich reich und lässt das auch jeden wissen. Er trägt eine Menge Schmuck mit sich und ist immer in Begleitung seiner Miliz. Du wirst ihn kaum übersehen können. Bento ist so fett, dass locker drei Kerle in seine Hosen passen. Er ist heute hier. Er hat einige Kreaturen zur Auktion mitgebracht. Ein paar schöne Prachtexemplare! Ich habe sie gestern beim Aufbau der Bühne beobachtet. Ein paar nette Leckerbissen sind schon darunter."  
"Vielen Dank für das Gespräch. Ich muss jetzt leider weiter." Teela entschied, dass sie sich zu sehr von Nana mit Worten einlullen ließ. Das war eine Sackgasse und sie wollte es noch woanders versuchen.  
Immerhin wusste sie jetzt ihre wenigen Münzen einzuschätzen.  
"Aber sicher doch. Immer wieder gern. Wenn du noch ein wenig plaudern willst, wir werden bis morgen hier bleiben." Nana führte Teela um den Karren herum. Die beiden kleinen Mädchen lächelten und winkten ihr zu als sie sich verabschiedete. Obwohl man kaum von Abschied sprechen konnte, da der Markt gar nicht so groß war, dass man sich nicht mehrmals am Tag über den Weg laufen könnte.

In der Mitte um den Brunnen herum hatten sich Blumenmädchen versammelt und tanzten zu einem Lied und schmückten dabei den Brunnen mit bunten Bändern. Der Tanz wirkte einstudiert als wäre er Teil dieser Kultur. Er wirkte sehr fröhlich und die umher stehenden Leute applaudierten den Mädchen zu.  
"Was ist das für ein Tanz?" fragte Teela die nächst beste Person.  
Sie wurde etwas irritiert gemustert. Es war ein älterer Mann mit dichtem Bart und einer Plauze, die weit über den Bund seiner Hose hing. Seine Kleidung wirkte fleckig, aber nicht dreckig oder abgetragen.  
Es fiel ihr gerade da auf, dass die Menschen hier wohl genährt wirkten bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen.  
"Das ist der Wasserjungferntanz. Die Mädels tanzen herum und schmücken den Brunnen. Es bringt Glück und soll für gutes Wasser sorgen. Und die umstehenden Burschen suchen sich eine von ihnen aus und tanzen dann den nächsten Tanz mit ihr."  
Teela fielen die jungen Männer auf, die sich in außergewöhnlich gut aussehende Trachten gekleidet hatten. Die Kleidung war sauber und meist in schwarz und weiß gehalten mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Da schien es keinen Maßstab zu geben, wie die Kleidung auszusehen hatte. Aber im großen und ganzen trugen die meisten Männer schwarze Westen und eng anliegende schwarze Hosen und dazu weiße Hemden mit ausschweifenden Ärmeln.  
Die Männer suchten sich jeweils eins der Mädchen aus. Dabei gingen sie sehr zielstrebig vor und keines der Mädchen blieb allein. Das musste mit Sicherheit schon vorher abgesprochen worden sein. Die Gruppe tanzte im Kreis, wirbelte und klatschte und auch die umstehenden Zuschauer wippten und klatschten im Takt mit.  
Es wirkte alles recht ausgelassen und fröhlich.  
Der Winter war vorbei und die karge und öde Zeit war nun Vergangenheit. Es war wieder an der Zeit zu tanzen und zu lachen und mit guter Laune die Arbeit anzugehen.  
Teela ließ sich ein wenig von der Menge mitreißen. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß ihr Herz die Sorgen und sie lachte das erste Mal seit Wochen. Doch der Moment verging schnell.  
Der Tanz neigte sich dem Ende zu und sie machte sich wieder schweren Herzens auf die Suche nach Antworten.  
Dalia hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen, obwohl der Platz recht übersichtlich war. Die alte Frau war doch etwas zu klein und konnte leicht in der Menge untertauchen.  
Indes schaute sie sich an den Ständen nach Dingen um, die sie für ihre Reise gebrauchen konnte. Das Geld würde sicherlich für einen Dolch reichen. Und vielleicht auch für eine Feldflasche. Den Rest musste sie sich auf dem Weg erarbeiten oder erjagen.  
Sie hatte jetzt einen Namen und eine Beschreibung. Wenn dieser Bento heute hier war, würde sie ihn befragen können.  
Der Stand der Schmiede sah vielversprechend aus. Der Stand war größer als alle anderen. Der Schmied selbst hatte eine tragbare Esse dabei und arbeitete demonstrativ an einer Lanze. Die jungen Männer standen rundherum und bewunderten die Arbeit von Schmied und Gehilfen. Die Hitze war beinahe unerträglich, aber das hinderte Teela nicht.  
Eine Verkäuferin stellte sich ihr in den Weg und wollte sie zu den Schmuckstücken führen, die sie feilboten. Es waren einige Schmuckstücke dabei, die sich hier garantiert keiner leisten konnte. Trotzdem hingen sie aus und lockten die Kundschaft an. Doch Teela interessierte sich nicht für die Medaillons oder für die vielen kleinen Ringe und Amulette.  
Teela schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hob die Hand, um die Frau davon abzuhalten, sich weiteren Schmuck anzusehen.  
"Aber Ihr möchtet doch sicherlich etwas von uns haben. Sagt nur, was Ihr braucht, wir können es für euch anfertigen", sagte die Verkäuferin optimistisch.  
"Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas, wofür ich mich interessiere", begann Teela vorsichtig und fühlte nach dem Münzgeld in ihrer Tasche. "Aber ich habe nicht viel Geld." Sie schaute sich kurz um und ihr Blick fiel auf einen unscheinbaren Dolch, den sie leicht in ihre Stiefel stecken konnte. Er war recht schmucklos und schlicht gehalten. Genau das, wonach sie Ausschau gehalten hatte. "Wie viel soll das Messer dort kosten?"  
Wenn die Verkäuferin über ihre Frage verwirrt war, so zeigte sie es nicht und lächelte bloß über das seltsame Interesse. "Der kostet 20 Groschen."  
"20 Groschen!" rief Teela beinahe zu entsetzt, so dass die Verkäuferin vor ihr zurückwich. "Das Material ist ja keine 5 Rappen wert!"  
"Aber sicher doch. Schaut ihn Euch erst einmal an. Er ist scharf geschliffen und gleitet lautlos durch die Luft. Er verfehlt sein Ziel garantiert nicht." Die Verkäuferin lächelte darüber hinweg und gab ihn Teela zur Ansicht.  
Er lag gut in der Hand. Nicht zu leicht und nicht zu schwer. Das Heft war recht kurz gehalten und der Griff war so gut geformt, dass er sich der Handfläche ideal anpasste. Teela begutachtete den Dolch von allen Seiten und griff dann nach der Klinge. Das Metall glitt auf ihrer Haut entlang. Sie war sehr vorsichtig, denn die Klinge war tatsächlich recht scharf.  
"Das soll scharf sein?" fragte Teela mit einem Hauch Verachtung in ihrer Stimme. "Die schneidet ja noch nicht einmal durch meine zarte Haut. Das ist wirklich schlecht geschliffen! Ich gebe Euch 10 Groschen dafür!"  
Die Verkäuferin riss beinahe erschrocken die Augen auf. Den Preis so dermaßen herunterzudrücken grenzte schon an einer Frechheit. Das wusste Teela und das wusste auch die Verkäuferin. Aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert.  
"Ich merke, Ihr habt ein wenig Ahnung..."  
Teela unterbrach sie recht forsch und versuchte, so desinteressiert wie nur möglich zu klingen. In dem Dorf mochten zwar gerade sehr viele Menschen unterwegs sein, aber die meisten waren entweder gut ausgestattet oder würden sich nicht für einen kleinen Dolch wie diesen interessieren. Das Interesse lag hier eher in Waffen, die nützlich für die Jagd waren, und das war der Dolch allemal nicht. Er diente höchstens zur Selbstverteidigung und deswegen wollte Teela ihn unbedingt haben.  
"Er liegt gut in der Hand, aber er ist sehr klein. Der Dolch wehrt nicht einmal einen Hund ab, geschweige denn ein großes Tier. Er wäre mehr eine Zierde als eine Waffe", erklärte Teela. "10 Groschen. Mehr werdet ihr heute nicht für diesen Dolch erwarten können und es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn die Arbeit umsonst gewesen wäre."  
"Ihr werdet verstehen, wenn ich ihn Euch nicht für 10 Groschen überlassen kann."  
"Der Dolch wird ein bloßer Ladenhüter sein. Ihr werdet den nie für 20 los. 11 Groschen, und das ist schon zu viel für dieses Material", feilschte Teela mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Mittlerweile hatte der Schmied von ihrer Feilscherei Wind bekommen und stellte sich neben seine Verkäuferin. Er war ein groß gewachsener Kerl mit breiten Schultern und einem von Wind und Sonne gegerbtem Gesicht. Seine Hände waren groß wie Teller und hatten hier und da Vernarbungen von der Arbeit. Er wischte sich den Ruß von den Händen mit einem Tuch, das schon lange nicht mehr weiß war.  
"Was gibt's an dem Dolch auszusetzen, Lady?" fragte er mit grimmiger Stimme.  
"Nichts... nur dass er keine 20 Groschen wert ist. Schaut Euch nur an, wie stumpf die Klinge ist. Und das Heft ist ganz wackelig. Es wird beim ersten Wild auseinander fallen und ich werde weder Fleisch noch Messer haben und mein Geld werde ich nicht wiedersehen. Ich biete Euch 11 Groschen an." Teela schluckte, blieb aber tapfer. Der Schmied war größer als He-Man oder Tahir und er könnte ihren Kopf mit Leichtigkeit zu Brei zerschlagen.  
"Wenn Ihr mit der Qualität nicht zufrieden seid, dann schert Euch zum Teufel. Das hier ist eine einwandfreie Arbeit! Sie ist ein Meisterwerk!" blaffte der Schmied und warf das Handtuch über seine Schulter. Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen wirkte er noch viel größer und breiter... und vor allem auch viel angsteinflößender als vorher...  
"Er kann nur als Dekoration dienen. Schaut ihn Euch doch noch einmal an. Er ist sehr klein und die Klinge ist so stumpf wie ein Stein im Flussbett. Das kann keine Waffe sein. Jedes Wildtier wird mich eher auslachen, wenn ich ihnen das Messer entgegen halten werde." Teela schwang

das Messer demonstrativ plump herum und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Der alte Bento meinte, er hätte einen Dolch von Euch gekauft, und er wäre bei der ersten Benutzung auseinander gefallen."  
"Was hat der alte Sack gesagt? Dem werd ich's geben!" Der Schmied krempelte die Ärmel hoch und schob Teela beiseite. Doch sie hielt ihn mit einem bloßen Griff um seinen Ellenbogen auf.  
"Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass sich das heute noch herumspricht", fing sie an. "Wenn Ihr Euch jetzt mit ihm prügelt, wird bis zum Abend jeder wissen, dass man Euren Waffen nicht trauen sollte. Das wollt Ihr doch mit Sicherheit unterbinden. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen. Mein Angebot steht bei 10 Groschen."  
"Hattet Ihr nicht eben noch elf..."  
"Zehn Groschen. Ihr müsst Euch verhört haben, werter Herr."  
Er wankte kurz und grummelte dann: "Bar auf die Kralle. Ich lasse nichts anschreiben."  
"Wo denkt Ihr hin?!" sagte sie und griff in ihrer Tasche nach den Groschen. Es waren die mittelgroßen Münzen, von denen sie noch genügend übrig hatte. Sie hielt die Hand auf und zählte die kleinen Münzen nach. "Bar auf die Kralle", sagte sie schließlich und hielt ihm das Geld hin.  
Mürrisch drückte er ihr den Dolch in die Hand. "Und nun macht Euch vom Acker, ich kann hier keine schlechte Nachrede gebrauchen!"  
"Wie Ihr wünscht." Teela steckte den Dolch ein. Das war beinahe schon zu einfach gewesen.

Jetzt schmeckte der Pfirsich auch viel besser. Eine Waffe hatte sie also schon einmal. Fehlte nur noch die Feldflasche. Eine Landkarte zu bekommen war hier in der Gegend bestimmt schwieriger als alles andere. Bisher hatte sie nur eine grobe Richtung, die sie einschlagen könnte.  
Der alte Bento wäre ihre nächste Station.  
So sehr sie sich aber auch umschaute, es war niemand zu sehen, auf den die Beschreibung von Nana zutraf.  
Plötzlich wurde es lauter.  
Einige der Marktbesucher waren bereits derbe angetrunken. Zwei junge Burschen vertrugen das Frühlingsbier überhaupt nicht. Sie blökten sich irgendwelche Beleidigungen zu und holten beide mit den Fäusten aus, nur um den anderen um jeweils mehrere Zentimeter zu verfehlen und zu straucheln. Die Schaulustigen um sie herum fingen an zu lachen bis der Erste eine Faust abbekam und die Schlägerei schließlich losbrach.  
Es war gar nicht mehr klar, warum das alles angefangen hatte. Letztendlich prügelte sich die Hälfte der Marktbesucher. Auch die Händler schlugen auf die Meute ein. Nicht, um sich wichtig zu machen oder aus purer Lust an der Gewalt, eher um ihre Ware zu schützen und die Meute zu verscheuchen, die sich keinen Deut darum scherten, ob sie hier einen Krug zerschlugen oder dort eine Vase zerbrachen.  
Teela wollte sich heraushalten. Was war, wenn ihr Kopftuch verrutschte? Oder wenn sie jemanden verletzte und dieser sie dann anklagen würde? Gab es hier überhaupt eine Instanz, die für Ordnung sorgte? Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es hier irgendwelche Wachen, Soldaten oder Polizisten gab.

Gleich neben ihr war ein Stand mit allerlei Krimskrams. Die Verkäufer waren ein altes Pärchen, die verzweifelt versuchten, ihre Ware schnell von der Auslegefläche zu räumen, damit sie keinen Schaden nahm. Sie eilte ihnen herbei und half ihnen. Das war zumindest etwas, das sie tun konnte, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen.  
"Danke, aber das schaffen wir schon", versicherte der alte Mann ihr.  
Gerade in diesem Moment fielen zwei sich prügelnde Kerle direkt auf ihren Wagen und durchschlugen die Bretter, die zum Glück schon freigeräumt waren.  
"Unsinn! Ich mach das gern!" rief sie und holte ein Objekt nach dem anderen von den kleinen Regalen, die an der Seite standen. Sie arbeiteten schnell und konnten so den größten Schaden verhindern.  
"Liegt da noch was aus?" fragte die alte Frau gerade als eine Art Miliz die Trunkenbolde einfing und der Schlägerei endgültig ein Ende setzte.  
Die Schläger wurden voneinander getrennt. Doch in einem unbedachten Moment riss sich einer von ihnen los und schlug auf den nächstbesten ein. Vollkommen unvorbereitet taumelte der Koloss eines Mannes direkt auf Teela zu. Sie schaute sich schnell um, und rettete die letzten Gegenstände bevor die Regale unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammenbrachen.  
Mit vollen Armen ging sie auf das Pärchen zu. "Das war alles."  
Der Lärm legte sich wieder und die Musik begann wieder zu spielen und die Menschen vergnügten sich weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.  
"Vielen Dank! Du hast uns einen guten Dienst erwiesen! Das ist unser ganzes Hab und Gut", sagte die Frau ein wenig wehmütig und doch sehr erleichtert. Sie nahm Teela die letzten Teller und Tassen ab und was sie sonst noch retten konnte. "Wie können wir dir das vergelten?"  
"Ich hab's gern getan." Das war die Wahrheit.  
"Aber niemand macht etwas derartiges ohne etwas zu fordern... such dir etwas aus. Wir haben nicht viel, aber vielleicht findest du ja was."  
Es war wirklich nur Krimskrams, dekorativ bemalte Tonteller, Becher aus Ton oder Holz und kleine geschnitzte Figuren. Doch dann fand sie genau das, was sie brauchte. Es war keine Feldflasche mit Gurt und Ummantelung. Aber es war eine Flasche aus echtem Glas mit einer Holzummantelung und einem Bügelverschluss.  
"Gefällt sie Euch?" fragte die Frau und nahm die Flasche aus der Kiste mit den gerade eben noch geretteten Utensilien.  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und bevor Teela etwas sagen konnte, drückte sie ihr die Flasche in die Hand. "Nehmt sie. Die würde sowieso keiner kaufen."  
Es war ihr unverständlich, warum das so sein sollte, aber vielleicht war das auch nur ein Kommentar, um ihr Gesicht zu wahren und Teela die Entscheidung leichter zu machen. Die Flasche war bestimmt wertvoll. Die meisten Sachen hier waren aus Ton oder Holz gefertigt. Etwas, das leicht zu beschaffen oder leicht herzustellen war. Glas hatte sie hier eher selten gesehen.  
Die Flasche war dickwandig und die Holzummantelung schützte sie vor Kälte und Zusammenstößen oder vor Stürzen. Sie lächelte, bedankte sich und steckte die Flasche in ihre Tunika. Somit hatte sie die wichtigsten Utensilien beisammen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, diese Gegend zu verlassen!

Die Musik stoppte abrupt und die Menschen versammelten sich plötzlich vor der kleinen Bühne.  
Die Schausteller würden wohl jetzt auftreten.  
Teela fand es nicht schlimm, sich die Zeit mit etwas Kurzweil zu vertreiben.  
Schausteller kamen viel herum. Sie würden bestimmt wissen, wenn ein ungewöhnlich starker Mann in dieser Gegend gesehen worden wäre.  
Trommelwirbel erklang und die Menschen drängten sich vor die Bühne. Es war nicht leicht, nach vorne zu gelangen für eine bessere Sicht. Die Bühne reichte Teela ungefähr bis zur Schulter, also war sie von jeder Seite des Marktplatzes gut sichtbar.  
Die Menschen waren alle unterschiedlichen Alters. Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen. Arme und Wohlhabende. Kinder hatten sich auf das Vordach des Wirtshauses gesetzt und teilten sich Süßigkeiten aus einer Papiertüte.  
Ein dürrer hochgewachsener Mann betrat die Bühne. Er blies in ein Horn und verneigte sich mit ausschweifendem Kratzfuß. Sein roter Mantel war viel zu weit. Die Ärmel hatte er zweimal umgekrempelt und doch waren die Ärmel immer noch zu lang. An seinen Schuhspitzen waren Glöckchen genäht, die bei jeder Bewegung in hohen Tönen schellten.  
"Meine Ehrerbietung, all Euch Heeresknappen, Euch holde Jungfermaiden, die Ihr Euch so zahlreich eingefunden habet an diesem wunderschönen Tage zur Frühjahresweihe. Eilet herbei, diejenigen welche Ihr noch nicht Euren Platz gefunden habet. Feiert mit uns den heutigen Tag mit Musik und Spiel und auch der Gaumen soll nicht zu kurz kommen."  
Die Leute klatschten zurückhaltend und bekamen darauf prompt eine Reaktion.  
"Herrschaften, ein so großartiger Markt ist das hier und so einzigartige Spielleut und Akteure haben sich heute hier versammelt, und sooo mickrig fällt doch Euer Jubel aus. Beschämend, beschämend! Lasst uns einmal richtig jubeln mit Geschrei und Handgeklapper! Ich rufe Jubel und ihr schreit euch die Seele aus dem Leib! Eins, zwei, drei: JUBEL!"  
Die Leute jubelten recht verhalten.  
"Und noch einmal JUBEL!"  
Dieses Mal etwas lauter.  
"Und noch ein drittes Mal: JUBEL!"  
Jetzt grölten sie als Antwort.  
Die Lautstärke heiterte ihn sichtlich auf. Er ging ein paar mal grinsend auf der Bühne auf und ab und betrachtete die Menge. Als das Geschrei schließlich verebbte, sprach er weiter: "Lasst Euch mich vorstellen. Ich bin Maximus, Euer Narrator." Er verneigte sich ehrerbietig. "Aber nun, wertes Publikum, die Tarinelli Spielgruppe heißt Euch willkommen bei Spiel und Trank, bei all so manchem Gelächter und hoffentlich auch ordentlich Handgeklapper. Wir haben Euch diesmal atemberaubende Akrobaten und Erzähler mitgebracht. Unsere Recken und holde Maiden freuen sich schon, Euch zur Unterhaltung zu dienen."  
Teela achtete kaum noch auf den kuriosen Mann auf der Bühne, dessen Hosenbeine unterschiedliche Farben trugen und sogar an die Schuhspitzen Glöckchen genäht waren, dass man jeden seiner Schritte hören konnte.  
Neben der Bühne und knapp dahinter standen einige Leute, die zur Spieltruppe gehören mussten. Sie waren kunterbunt und leicht albern gekleidet, dass man sie gut von allen anderen Zuschauern unterscheiden konnte.  
Teela beobachtete jeden von ihrem Standpunkt aus, aber sie konnte weder Adam entdecken, noch jemanden der ihm ähnlich war von Statur und Größe. Es war frustrierend!  
Das Programm begann und es war recht abwechslungsreich und lustig gestaltet für eine so kleine Veranstaltung. Offenbar hatte jeder hier die eine oder andere Münze übrig für ein wenig Ablenkung vom Alltag. Die Menschen hier waren wirklich äußerst spendabel.

Teela beobachtete dieses Verhalten still hinnehmend. Sie wollte die Menschen nicht zu voreilig beurteilen, merkwürdig war es jedoch trotzdem.  
Entgegen der kargen Landschaft, dürfte das Leben recht eintönig und wenig ertragreich sein. Ackerbau dürfte sich in dieser Region kaum lohnen. Eine ausgewogene Ernährung,

so wie sie es bei Hofe gewohnt war, konnte hier nicht möglich sein. Und doch wurde auf dem Markt allerlei Speisen angeboten, die nicht aus der Bergregion stammen konnten.  
Etwas hatte es mit diesem Dorf auf sich. Kein Marketender ging freiwillig auf eine schwierige Reise über einen Bergkamm, um in einem abgelegenen Dorf seine Ware feilzubieten.  
Teelas Blick schweifte vom Bühnengeschehen ab und über die Menschenmenge hinweg.  
Unbekümmerte Gesichter, wohin sie nur sah. Keine Sorgenfalten, keine kasteiten Gestalten. Lachen und Freude, wohin das Auge reichte.  
Sie kaufte sich vom übrig gebliebenen Geld einen Fleischspieß. Das war zwar fast ein kleines Vermögen, aber ihr Magen knurrte schmerzhaft und sie konnte Brei und Stockbrot nicht mehr sehen. Die Bühne konnte sie auch von der hinteren Ecke beobachten, wo kaum einer stand und von wo aus sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen konnte.

Eine Landkarte konnte sie sich wohl aus dem Kopf schlagen. Wenn sie herumfragte, konnte sie sich vielleicht einem der Händler anschließen. Eine helfende Hand mehr, war bestimmt nicht abzuweisen. Vielleicht hatte das alte Pärchen, von dem sie die Flasche erhalten hatte, noch Platz auf dem Karren.  
Sie würde noch im Laufe des Abends nach ihnen Ausschau halten und sie dann nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit fragen.  
Die tanzenden Mädchen auf der Bühne verbeugten sich gerade und die Zuschauer pfiffen und klatschten - hauptsächlich alte Männer brüllten ihnen unanständige Kommentare zu, was zu allgemeinem Gelächter führte.  
Teela war unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte nicht aufgepasst, welche Darbietung die Mädchen in den weiten Röcken und den bauchfreien Oberteilen vorgeführt hatten. Aber es schien wollüstiges Verhalten unter den Männern geradezu angefacht zu haben.  
Der Narrator wurde entsprechend enttäuscht mit Buh-Geschrei wieder von der Bühne komplimentiert. Doch der dürre Pfiffikus ließ sich nicht von den Gebaren der Männer verscheuchen. Selbstbewusst trat er an den Rand der Bühne und fing erst mit reden wieder an als sich die Menge beruhigt hatte.  
"Mein wertes Publikum. Ich fürchte unsere gemeinsame Zeit neigt sich heute dem Ende zu." Lautes Bedauern und Beklagen raunte durch das Publikum. Das gefiel dem Narrator und er gab sich geschmeichelt. "Ach, nun macht es mir doch nicht so schwer!" Schon verstummten die Leute. "Das war keine Aufforderung zum Aufhören!" Und schon lachten sie wieder. "Wir kommen ja wieder. Unsere Feuerspieler möchten schließlich Euren alten Säcken noch die letzten drei Haare von der Schädelplatte flambieren! Aber wenn wir nicht gleich die Bühne räumen, werden schlafende Hunde geweckt, und wer möchte sich schon mit Bentos Wachhunden zu tun bekommen, die weit über die Berge bis zu den Grenzen bekannt sind für ihre scharfen Zähne und ihre Schnelligkeit. Ja, er hat sie wieder mitgebracht und wie Ihr Euch denken könnt, werden sie heute sicherlich alle ihren neuen Besitzer finden. Und auch seine andere Ware hat er reichlich mitgebracht. Prachtvolle, junge und wunderschön und weiche... mit zarter Haut, mit dunkler Haut, für jeden wird etwas dabei sein. Wer noch nicht nah genug steht: Sie beißen nicht, im Gegensatz zu Bentos Hunden. Kommt näher und haltet Eure Schillinge bereit. Denn nun kommt er - der große... der einzigartige! Bento!"

Von irgendwo kam Trommelwirbel her und die Leute grölten und klatschten.  
Maximus verneigte sich erneut und verließ eilig die Bühne. Ein behäbiger Kerl mit einem Bauchumfang so weit wie er groß war, stieg schweren Schrittes die Seitentreppe zur Bühne hinauf. Er trug einen weiten Mantel mit Pelzbesatz, der so lang war, dass der Rock über den Boden schleifte. Er steckte sich die wurstigen Finger in die in die Hosenösen und schlenderte, der Schnappatmung nahe, zur Bühnenmitte. An jedem seiner Finger trug er einen dicken goldenen Ring mit bunten Juwelen besetzt. Sein Kopf ragte auf einem Doppelkinn, das einmal rund herum ging. Er hatte sozusagen keinen Hals. Sein Kopf wurde allein von einer zweiten gleichdicken Schicht Fett getragen und ging nahtlos über zu seiner korpulenten wuchtigen Figur, die sehr an eine bauchige Flasche erinnerte. Er war zwar groß gewachsen, allerdings in beiderlei Richtungen, so dass seine schwabbeligen Arme jeweils so dick waren die die Oberschenkel eines erwachsenen Mannes. Und trotzdem konnte er seine Arme kaum um sich herum fassen. Schon bei einer klatschenden Bewegung hatte Bento Schwierigkeiten, beide Hände zusammen zu führen.  
Begleitet wurde er von zwei gut durchtrainierten Männern. In ihren Gurten steckten mehrere Krummschwerter - zu jeder Seite eines. Die Gesichter waren finster und grimmig. Allein ihre Präsenz ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie jeden töten würden, der Bento zu nahe kam. Sie stellten sich hinter Bento und bedachten die Menge mit bösen Blicken.  
Bento hob die Hand und mit einem Mal war die Menge verstummt.  
"Es freut mich, dass Ihr Euch so zahlreich eingefunden habt. Das zeigt mir, dass meine Ware gut gefällt." Seine Stimme war ein völliger Kontrast zu seiner körperlichen Erscheinung. Er wirkte groß und wuchtig und doch klang seine Stimme sehr jungenhaft und beinahe winzig. "Ich werde Euren Erwartungen heute hoffentlich wieder gerecht werden. Es sind heute wieder Dorianer dabei, groß und kräftig. Sie können euch bei allem behilflich sein und wenn ihr sie nicht mehr braucht, verkauft ihr sie einfach weiter. Der Gewinn ist Euch gewiss! Aber ich möchte euch nicht dazu ermutigen, mit mir in Konkurrenz zu treten. So etwas macht man nicht, das versteht ihr ja."  
Obwohl seine Stimme so unerwartet leise war, konnte man doch jedes Wort auf dem ganzen Marktplatz verstehen. Es gab nur zustimmendes und respektvolles Nicken.  
"Ich möchte Euch nicht den Mund wässrig machen. Ich sage, lasst sie auf die Bühne und haltet Eure Geldbeutel bereit. Wer den Zuschlag verpasst, hat Pech gehabt. Also bietet schnell, wenn Euch etwas gefällt!"  
Einer seiner Leibwächter reichte ihm eine lange Peitsche aus schwarzem Leder.

Die Leute drängten näher an die Bühne.  
Eine Fanfare ertönte und die Leute jubelten aus vollen Kehlen und hoben die Hände.  
Teela zog ihren Schal enger um sich und suchte einen Weg aus der Masse heraus.  
Es stellten sich auf der Bühne Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters auf. Große und Kleine, dick und dünn. Sie wurden an einer Kette herbeigeführt, die sie miteinander verband - mit einem Halsband aus dunklem Metall. Ihre Blicke waren leer. Ihre Haare zerzaust.  
Eines hatten alle gemeinsam: Sie waren alle nackt.  
Da wurde Teela auf einmal klar, womit dieser Bento sein Geld verdiente!  
"Schaut sie euch an!" rief Bento laut. Seine Schergen ketteten die Menschen auf der Bühne derweil ab. "Prachtvolle Burschen, so stark, dass sie euch die Säcke auf den Karren hieven bevor ihr euch versehen könnt! Junge Kerle, die euch den Lebensabend sichern werden." Bento griff sich einen der Männer, der zu seinem Bedauern zu langsam reagierte und prompt eins mit dem Peitschenknauf auf den Hinterkopf bekam. Schockiert starrte dieser den Dicken an und hielt die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf. "Ein wenig widerspenstig sind sie ja schon, aber das werdet ihr ihnen schnell austreiben können. Eine Woche bei Wasser und schimmeligem Brot wird ihnen das Fürchten lehren. Aber das muss ich meinen besten Kunden dieser Gegend wohl nicht erklären. Ihr wisst schon, wie ihr mit euren Sklaven umzugehen habt, nicht wahr?"  
Zustimmender Jubel ertönte. Bento strich sich über den dicken Bauch und schob die Daumen in seinen Gürtel hinein. Der Mann neben ihm zitterte und sah, trotz Lobpreisungen wie 'prachtvoll' sie doch aussehen sollten, mager und leicht blass aus.  
"Und wenn euch eure Alte mal wieder nicht in Ruhe lassen will, schickt ihr einfach den Sklaven vor. Der besorgt es eurer Alten dann so richtig!" Die Menge grölte und lachte darüber. "Ihr wisst ja, wir treffen auch Vorkehrungen für so was! Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sich unsere Ware fortpflanzt, eh!" Bento machte eine schneidende Handbewegung mit den Fingern und alle fingen wieder an zu lachen. Dem Mann mit dem Halsband war alles andere als zum lachen zumute. Aber bevor er auch nur realisieren konnte, worüber der Händler sprach, schubste er ihn auch schon wieder zurück in die Reihe, wo die anderen männlichen Sklaven verängstigt dreinschauten.  
Teela hoffte inständig, dass die Männer und Frauen, die auf der Bühne standen, die einzige 'Ware' war, die der Händler anbot. Sie war beinahe erleichtert, dass sie Adam nicht unter den Sklaven entdecken konnte. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie ihn immer noch finden musste.  
Die Auktion interessierte sie auf einmal nicht mehr.  
Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie diese Menschen als Sklaven verkauft wurden.  
Sklaverei verstieß gegen jede geltende Konvention und königliche Verordnung. König Randor würde so etwas niemals in seinem Reich dulden! Aber es passte zu dieser seltsamen Gesellschaft.  
Ihre Gedanken galten Adam. Wenn keiner König Randor kannte, bedeutete das entweder, dass die Dorfbewohner so hinterweltlerisch lebten, dass sie sich nicht um Territoriale Angelegenheiten scherten, oder dass Teela vielleicht auch ganz woanders war und nicht mehr auf Eternia.  
Auf der linken Seite, wo die Soldaten die Frauen in eine Reihe aufgestellt hatten, war auch ein kleines Mädchen mit aschblonden Haaren, die ihr dreckiges Gesicht wie ein Kranz aus purem Licht umrahmten. Auch sie wurde nackt vorgeführt. Der Halsring war ihr viel zu groß und die Kanten rieben ihre zarte Haut wund. Beschämt hielt sie sich die Hände vor ihren Schoß, doch das wurde nicht geduldet. Sobald einer der Soldaten das sah, zischte die Peitsche durch die Luft und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Mit beiden Händen an die Seiten gepresst sah sie zu Boden und Tränen rollten einzeln über die schmutzigen Wangen.  
Mitleid gab es für das Mädchen allerdings nicht.  
"Wir haben heute jung und alt für euch! Verschmäht die Alten nicht. Sie können euren jungen

Burschen noch eine Menge beibringen! Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine gründliche Ausbildung erhalten. Und ihr wisst, dass ihr euch auf meine Qualität verlassen könnt!" Ein Blick zu seinen Schergen, ein Nicken, und schon wurde die erste Ware vorgebracht. Es war ein junger Mann, kräftig gebaut, und doch etwas mager. Bento schien seine Sklaven nicht besonders gut zu behandeln. Alle liefen gebückt und rieben sich die Arme. Auch wenn der Frühlingsanfang gerade gefeiert wurde, waren die Temperaturen immer noch recht kühl, und diese Menschen standen nackt auf der Bühne. Nicht einmal ein Leibchen hatten sie ihnen gegönnt... Der Käufer sollte sehen, was er kauft.  
"Fangen wir mit dem neuesten Mitglied meines Angebotes an. Dieser junge Bursche wurde im Gostinotal aufgegabelt. Ganz abgemagert war er und hätte keine weitere Nacht im Schnee überlebt. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht tatenlos zusehen und habe diesen Prachtburschen vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Und scheut ihn euch an! Er ist wieder ganz gesund und kräftig! Zeig dich deinen neuen Meistern, Bengel!"  
Der Mann zierte sich vehement. Er hielt die Hände schützend vor sein Geschlecht. Die Schultern hingen nach vorn und er schaute ängstlich zu Bento hinüber.  
"Zeig deinen Körper! Ich sag's nich' noch einmal!" Bento hob drohend die Peitsche. Doch der Mann wollte nicht gehorchen. Es knallte durch die Luft und der Peitschenhieb hinterließ einen ziemlich hässlichen Streifen auf seinem Arm. Bentos Schergen kamen einige Schritte auf ihn zu und schon stand der Mann stramm wie ein Soldat zum Morgenappell. Bento grinste selbstgefällig und entblößte seine vergilbten und verfaulten Zähne. "So ist's recht, Sklave."  
Der Mann bewegte sich nicht. Die Arme waren eng in die Seiten gepresst. Erst da sah man die vielen blauen Flecken und Blessuren an Armen und Beinen. "Schaut euch diese Oberarme an. Er kann euch jeden Mehlsack von hier bis zum Bergpass schleppen ohne zu verschnaufen!" Bento beschönigte seine Ware noch mit weitaus unglaubwürdigeren Geschichten. Wahrscheinlich um den Preis unnötig in die Höhe zu treiben. "Das Angebot startet bei 5 Groschen!"  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
"Ich biete 5!" rief einer.  
"Ich biete 5 Groschen und 5 Rappen!" rief ein anderer.  
Und so ging das ganze Geschrei los bis der erste Sklave für nur 7 Groschen verkauft wurde. Selbst die buntesten Verherrlichungen konnten die potentiellen Bietenden nicht von dem Mann überzeugen. Aber das schien Bento nicht viel auszumachen. Er ließ den Sklaven gleich von seinen Schergen zum neuen Besitzer bringen.  
Die gute Laune des Wetters ließ allmählich nach.  
Das bemerkte auch der alte Bento, der sich beeilte, seine Sklaven an ihre neuen Besitzer zu verkaufen.  
Seine Laune wurde mit jedem verkauften Sklaven schlechter. Die Leute wollten nicht bieten und es wurde kalt und ungemütlich. Die Wolken zogen sich zu und jeden Moment würde es anfangen zu regnen. Dabei interessierte es ihn bestimmt nicht, dass seine Sklaven niesten und keuchten und sich die Arme vor Kälte rieben. Was Bento trieb, war der Profit. Wenn das Wetter sich verschlechterte, würden die Menschen nicht länger auf dem Platz stehen bleiben.  
"Werte Käufer, ich habe euch natürlich nicht nur meine besten Sklaven mitgebracht. Seid Ihr es leid, dass der Winter viel zu hart ist, dass er jedes Jahr immer kälter wird. Habt Ihr es auch bemerkt, dass der Winter immer kälter wird und Eure Ernte dafür immer magerer?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus dem Publikum. "Ich habe es auch bemerkt und glaubt mir, Ihr seid nicht allein! Auch die Leute in _ leiden unter Dürren und schlechtem Wetter, die ihnen die Ernte vermiesen." Bentos Schergen kamen indes mit einer weiteren Sklavin auf die Bühne. Sie war anders. Ihre Haut war schmutzig und sie hatte offene Wunden an den Knien und Ellenbogen. Doch etwas irritierte Teela viel mehr. Der Frau hatte man einen Leinensack über den Kopf gestülpt und ihr Schluchzen war von weitem noch zu hören. "Habt Ihr bemerkt, dass jedes Jahr weniger Kinder geboren werden? Die Hebammen klagen über eine Totgeburt nach der anderen. Unsere Medizinkundigen haben jede Menge zu tun mit den vielen Krankheiten und anderen Katastrophen, die uns über die Grenzen eingebracht werden. Das sind unsichtbare Zaubereien, gegen die sich der gemeine Bauer oder Marketender nicht wehren kann, und schon gar nicht die liebende Mutter und ihre kleine Sippschaft! Und wer ist daran Schuld?"  
"König Vikorias!" "Ja, genau!" "Der Hurenbock hat mir meinen Sklaven geklaut!" kam es aus verschiedenen Richtungen und alle stimmten verärgert zu. "Der soll schmoren im Fegefeuer." und "Sollen die Götter ihn verfluchen!"  
Die Stimmung kippte ganz schnell in Aggressionen und Gedränge um. Der Platz war nie voller gewesen. Jeder wollte sich äußern über diesen König. Teela hörte genau hin. König Vikorias musste ein Feind von König Drokah und dessen Verbündeten sein. Anders war die Wut der Leute gar nicht zu erklären.  
"Ja, genau!" brüllte Bento mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht. "Er nimmt euch eure Sklaven. Er lockt sie zu sich. Sie laufen weg von euch - einer nach dem anderen - und an wem bleibt die Arbeit dann hängen?" Bento machte eine dramatische Pause und alle riefen ihm wild zu. Die Menge hing ihm an den Lippen. Geduldig und mit einem leicht süffisanten Lächeln hob er eine Hand und die Leute verstummten allmählich. "Ich kenne eure Sorgen und eure Probleme... Und glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage: Auch mich machen sie sehr betroffen."  
Auf ein Handzeichen schoben seine Schergen die Frau mit dem Leinensack über dem Kopf bis an den Bühnenrand. Sie hatten ihr die Arme auf den Rücken verdreht, so dass sie auf den Fußballen laufen musste. Die Kerle ließen sie los und sie wäre beinahe in sich zusammengesackt, wenn Bento sie nicht plötzlich am Nacken gepackt hätte. Ein Stöhnen war durch das grobe Leinen zu hören.  
Bento schien dies nicht zu interessieren.  
"Aber ich weiß nicht nur um eure Sorgen, ich kenne auch die Ursache... Denn es ist nicht nur der alte Vikorias, der eure Ernte mit unsichtbarer Hand auf den Feldern noch vor dem ersten Schnitt vergammeln lässt. Nein, er schickt seine Handlanger vor, die sich an eurem Hab und Gut vergehen." Er riss der armen Frau den Sack vom Kopf und die Menge schrie auf vor Entsetzen. Und es wurde wieder lauter. Die ersten vergammelten Gemüsereste landeten auf der Bühne und trafen sowohl die Frau als auch Bento, wovon er sich aber nicht stören ließ.  
"Ich weiß euren Unmut zu schätzen, und glaubt mir, es ist uns nicht leicht gefallen, diese Missgeburt gebührend zu halten. Wir mussten sie die ganze Zeit über von den übrigen Sklaven fernhalten. Sie soll uns ja schließlich nicht noch unsere Ware verderben oder?" Wieder wurde der Unmut der Leute laut.  
Teela schaute genauer hin. Sie konnte nichts sonderbares an der Frau erkennen. Sie war jung und hübsch, hatte eine schlanke, doch recht kurvige, weibliche Figur. Ihre Soldaten hätten die Köpfe nach ihr gereckt, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen wäre. Ihr rotes Haar war zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammengeflochten und ging ihr über die Schulter. Sie hatte die Augen gegen das grelle Licht zusammengekniffen und wollte sich die Hand vor die Augen halten. Doch der alte Dicke schlug ihr mit dem Peitschenknauf die Hand weg.  
"Der große König Drokah hat Rothaarigen - egal ob männlichen oder weiblichen Geschlechts - den Zutritt zu seinem Königreich verwehrt. Dies ist bis weit über die Grenzen bekannt. Jedes Weibsbild oder jeder Scharlatan mit roten Haaren ist zu ächten und als vogelfrei zu betrachten. Sie dürfen weder anständige Arbeiten aufnehmen, noch dürfen sie sich Eigentum käuflich erwerben. Rothaarige sind bei Aufgriff der Obrigkeit zu melden und es darf nach Belieben mit ihnen verfahren werden, denn sie sind die Ursache für jedes Übel und jede Krankheit, sollten diese mit Erscheinen der oder des Rothaarigen vermehrt auftreten", zitierte Bento ein Pamphlet, das er schnell aus seinem Ärmel gezogen hatte. Dann begann er auf und ab zu wandern, die junge Frau stets am Nacken gepackt mit sich schleifend. "Dies ist eine Unheilige! Wollt ihr verhindern, dass sie weiter eure Felder verhext? Dass sie eure Kinder stiehlt? Dass sie eure Männer verführt und ihr dann eure Gatten begraben dürft, weil sie sie beim Akt verhext, dass eure Männer elendig beim Akt verrecken?"  
"Bitte... Ich habe nichts gemacht..." wimmerte die junge Frau. Sie zitterte vor Angst am ganzen Körper.  
"Schweig, du dummes Ding!" raunte Bento sie an und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. Die Frau war zu schwach, um sich gegen den Koloss zu wehren.  
Schwer atmend richtete er sich wieder an die seine potentiellen Käufer: "Sie hat's sogar bei meinen Männern versucht. Ein wenig Gefälligkeit hier, ein Schmatzer dort... Aber deiner Macht sind wir nicht unterlegen, Hexe! Wir sind gegen deine Zaubersprüche und deine Avancen gefeit."  
Bento ließ sie los und sie sackte kraftlos zu Boden. Seine Schergen griffen sie wieder auf und zogen sie auf die Beine, die Arme wieder auf den Rücken verdreht.  
"Was sollen wir also mit dieser Hure anstellen?"  
"Ich bin keine Hure!" rief sie weinend.  
"Ach, bist du nicht?" Bento kam bedrohlich auf sie zu und schob den Peitschenknauf unter ihr Kinn, so dass sie aufschauen musste. "Die Hure will eine Jungfrau sein! Dass ich nicht lache!" Die Menge stimmte in sein Gelächter ein.  
"Das stimmt aber! Ich habe noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen!"  
Das Gelächter wurde lauter und die Verzweiflung überkam sie.  
"So so, eine Jungfrau... Die Hexe ist eine Jungfrau..." Bento lachte immer lauter. "Dann ist doch wohl klar, was wir machen müssen. Wollt ihr etwa, dass sie zu den Göttern kommt, wo sie sich an euren Sternenkindern vergreifen kann? Ganz sicher nicht."  
"Brennen soll sie!" rief einer aus der Menge.  
"Brennen in der Hölle!" setzte ein anderer hinzu.  
Bento grinste süffisant. "Aber wenn die Hexe als Jungfrau stirbt, laufen wir Gefahr, dass wir sie zu den Göttern schicken statt zu

den Dämonen. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen! Männer, bringt mir den Holzblock!"  
Zwei weitere grobschlächtige Kerle kamen hinter der Bühne hervor und rollten einen Klotz auf die Bühne, der wohl öfter benutzt wurde. Das Holz war an einigen Stellen rot. Das Holz hatte die Farbe aufgesogen wie Wasser. Teela überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, dass das keine Farbe war. Auf einer Seite waren rostige große Scharniere angebracht. Es klapperte ordentlich als die Männer den Holzblock auf der Bühne positionierten.  
Bentos Schergen schoben die Nackte zu dem Holzblock und traten ihr in die Kniekehlen, dass sie vor dem Block auf die Knie fiel.  
"Und nun, meine wertgeschätzten Bietenden, brauchen wir einen Mutigen, einen Helden, der sich der Gefahr aussetzt, von diesem Rotschopf verhext zu werden und dabei sein Leben gefährdet und sich allen Krankheiten aussetzen wird. Sollte er zum Wohle aller hier doch sein Leben lassen, wird ihm ein Platz neben den Göttern im ewigen Jenseits gewiss sein! Also kommt, ihr Burschen! Wer traut sich, dieses Weib in die Hölle zu schicken? Denkt aber daran, ihr braucht schon einen kräftigen Stängel, um es diesem widerspenstigen Weib zu geben! Wer bietet einen Groschen?"  
Die Hölle brach los.  
Jeder Kerl wollte sich beweisen und sie überboten sich gegenseitig.  
Für einen bloßen Fick... Nein, für eine Heldentat, so wie es die anderen betrachteten.  
Teela drehte sich der Magen um.  
Das war also der Grund, warum Dalianta und Tahir auf das Kopftuch bestanden hatten.  
Rothaarige Menschen waren in dieser Gegend nicht nur ungern gesehen, sondern auch illegal und vogelfrei. Es war ihr schleierhaft, dass jemand die Rechte einer Person auf die Haarfarbe reduzieren konnte. Gleichzeitig war sie jedoch erleichtert, dass ihr ein solches Schicksal erspart blieb. Man hätte sie auch einfach an den nächsten Sklavenhändler verkaufen können. Ihr Schicksal wäre somit beschlossene Sache gewesen und mit dem gebrochenen Bein würde sich niemand für sie interessieren.  
Teela schaute der armen Frau ins Gesicht.  
Resignierte Augen starrten ins Leere. Die Wangen waren feucht und gerötet. Sie hatte sich mit dem, was geschehen würde, abgefunden. Kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Es würde ihr ohnehin niemand helfen.  
Der Käufer war schnell gefunden - für einen ganzen Schilling! Die besten Männer waren nicht einmal ansatzweise für den Preis verkauft worden. Der Höchstbietende wurde wie ein Held gefeiert. Sie jubelten ihm zu und schlugen ihm beim vorbeigehen kräftig auf die Schultern. Je näher er der Bühne kam, desto glasiger wurde sein Blick, desto breiter sein Grinsen.  
Bentos Schergen übergossen die Rothaarige inzwischen mit kaltem Wasser und schrubbten ihren Unterleib mit einer Bürste, die mehr für das Schrubben von Bodenfliesen gedacht war.  
Der Bursche griff sich beherzt in den Schritt, während er mit der anderen Hand den Preis beglich.  
Die beiden Soldaten bauten sich vor dem Burschen mit verschränkten Armen auf und reichten das Geld an ihren Herrn weiter.  
Bento biss prüfend in den Schilling und nickte knapp.  
Geifernd und mit übereifrigen Fingern riss der Bursche sich die Hose auf.  
"Dann mal los, du geiler Bock! Besorg's der Hexe! Und denk an deine Verstorbenen! Die wollen die Alte nicht unter sich wandeln sehen! Also gib's ihr!"  
Sie flehte noch und wimmerte und wandt sich, dass sie dem Jungen ins Gesicht schauen könnte.  
Ihre Schreie gingen schnell in dem Jubel der Menge unter.  
Teela wandte ihr Gesicht ab und drückte ihre Ohren mit den Daumen so fest zu, dass es wehtat.  
Die Leute tanzten um sie herum und feierten den Kerl. Einer packte Teela bei den Schultern und brüllte ihr etwas von 'die hat's verdient' entgegen. Es teilte niemand ihr Mitgefühl für die unschuldige Frau, die sich nichts anderes zu Lasten hat kommen lassen als mit der falschen Haarfarbe geboren worden zu sein.  
Als sie wieder hinsah lag der Kopf der Frau auf dem Boden und das Blut spritzte aus dem Hals heraus. Der Junge packte seinen Schwanz wieder ein und wirkte sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
Der Rest der Auktion verging wie in Trance. Sie hörte nicht mehr, was um sie herum geschah und sie reagierte nicht auf die Avancen der umstehenden Kerle, die das Spektakel auf der Bühne als Startschuss sahen, ihre Moral und ihr Benehmen über Bord zu werfen und sich an jedes Weib zu machen, das ihnen gerade am nächsten stand.  
Es war nur reiner Reflex, der ihre Faust vorschnellen ließ und dem Kerl, der sie nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte, einfach die Nase brach.  
Ein anderer packte sie von hinten und verfehlte nur knapp das Tuch, das ihre Haare verbarg.  
Gekonnt versetzte sie dem Kerl hinter ihr einen Tritt ins Gemächt und nutzte die Verwirrung beider Männer aus, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie wandt sich durch die Menge hindurch während die Schlägerei hinter ihr voll entbrannte und die eben noch gute Stimmung auf einmal ins Gegenteil umschlug.  
In einer engen Gasse zwischen Kisten und Fässern versteckt traute sie sich endlich aufzuatmen und hinter sich zu blicken. Der Aufruhr breitete sich wie eine Welle aus.  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Dorf und den Weg hinauf zur kleinen Hütte.  
Ihr Bein brannte und die Muskulatur wollte ihr nicht immer gehorchen. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich weg von hier! Aber sie durfte sein Schwert nicht zurücklassen…

TBC...


End file.
